Could be Good
by ark030288
Summary: A new case leads to an accident, could it be a blessing in disguise, or is it just too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of NCIS or anything else that may be in this story, it is entirely for my enjoyment and hopefully yours too.**

**This is a multi chapter story that I do have completed. I am only waiting for the last few chapters to be re edited. I have been working on this for months, any mistakes are my own, I have edited hundreds of times as have any other people I have ever met. I apologize if some of the characters seem OOC, I tried my best to get them and I will just say that Tony is extremely hard to write. **

**I really hope you enjoy this, I would greatly appreciate reviews to help me grow in the future, I will not however with hold chapters for reviews and I will reply to each and every review. I am so excited to finally have this done that I will probably update more than once daily. Again thanks for your reviews and your time. Enjoy! **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last thing I remember before falling to the ground, gasping at the immense pain in my left shoulder was the sound of 4 guns firing, mine was not one of them. Why was mine not one of them? Why did I not fire my gun? If I would have then maybe now would I not lying on the ground feeling the warmth of the blood rushing over my cold skin.

The last thing I remember before I was taken by the darkness was trying to speak, trying to say "I love you". Looking into the eyes of a friend who is trying to save my life, screaming my name over and over, telling me to fight, telling me I will be okay. The only thing I can think of is that my last words will not be I love you, but will be talking about my temper. I scream it over and over in my head hoping I was able to speak those words, my desired last words to the person I have wanted to say it to for many years now; that was my last thought before everything went completely black.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Morning boss" McGee says as he sees Gibbs step off the elevator with the ever-present cup of coffee in his hand.

Gibbs nods as he looks at his agent's desks, noticing Tony not sitting at his; he asks "where the hell is DiNozzo?" Ziva and McGee look away, both hoping that he doesn't ask them directly. "David?" Gibbs questions Ziva quickly turning to face her and staring straight into her eyes, hoping that he can catch her in a lie.

"I do not know Gibbs, I have tried calling him but he does not answer." Ziva says looking straight back at Gibbs knowing he is trying to intimidate her.

"Well then try him again David" Gibbs never breaking eye contact with Ziva even as she picks up the phone to dial the number she has long had committed to memory. Quickly turning around to face his other agent "McGee, trace'm"

"On it Boss!"

For a few seconds all that is heard is the clicking of McGee's computer, the faint ringing of Ziva's phone and the quick steps of Gibbs in the center of the Bull pen pacing.

"Um..Boss?"

"McGee?"

"According to the trace, boss, Tony is here"

"What do you mean he is here? I sure as hell don't see him, do you Ziva?" Gibbs asks forcefully while still pacing in the middle of the room.

"The trace says Tony is.."

"Tony is where Probie?" A flustered Tony DiNozzo says as he stumbles off the elevator running over to the center of the bull pen, stopping when he reaches Gibbs. "Sorry Boss, you see what happened was…"

Gibbs takes one step closer to Tony and smacks him on the back of the head before saying "Don't apologize DiNozzo, it's a sign of weakness, just shut up and don't let it happen again."

"Yes Boss!" Tony says as he takes a deep breath in while watching Gibbs walk away. He quickly tenses back up when he realizes that someone is very close to him. He slowly turns around and sees Ziva right up next to him.

Ziva leans in even closer and softly whispers in his ear "why were you late Tony? You were with a woman, yes?" She finishes by leaning back a little so she can look in Tony's eyes and tilts her head to the side just a bit.

"I don't want to talk about it Zeevah" Tony hisses into her ear as he leans closer to her. Neither one of them wanting to admit defeat by backing down, they continue to stand there just staring at the other, daring the other to do something.

"DiNozzo! David! Stop screwing around! I know you both have paper work to do, or if you'd like we could always bring out some cold cases" Gibbs says without even looking up from his computer.

"She started it boss! She got in my space" Tony says defensively

"Well DiNozzo, I'm ending it"

All of the agents' heads popped up when they heard Gibbs' phone ring "Gibbs…okay…got an address…Okay, we will be there soon." Gibbs hangs up the phone and looks up seeing all three of his agents with their guns, badges, and bags. Smirking slightly before he starts handing out orders " DiNozzo, David gas the truck. McGee call Ducky and Abs. We got a dead sailor." Walking out of the bullpen he sticks a postit with the address on Ziva's shoulder and tosses the keys to Tony.

"On it Boss!" McGee shouts as the elevator closes and he picks up his phone to call the medical examiner and their forensic scientist.

"Meet us at the truck Probie" Tony says as he and Ziva walk to the elevator waiting to get on.

Ziva and Tony step onto the elevator and as they turn around to watch the doors shut Ziva says "I will drive Tony." Tony sees her smirk and he knows there is nothing he can do once the elevator doors shut, he is smarth enough to know that she, being an assassin and all, would be able to get the keys from him. He quickly decides to shove the keys deep into his pocket hoping to get her to stall just until they get to the garage. The elevator doors close and Ziva takes a step closer to Tony placing her hand on his hip with the tips of her fingers in his pocket and Tony shivers at her touch.  
"You can not really think that would stop me?" Ziva questions while she looks him straight in the eyes, daring him to do something.

"Um no Ziva, but I will need both hands to fight you off with." Tony says never once looking away. He quickly and smoothly moves his hand by her wrist but before he can grab her she has grabbed him by the wrist, turned him and twisted his arm around and pushed his face up against the elevator wall. She now takes her hand and pushes it deep into his pocket to grab the key. Tony shivers again at her touch, but this time she can feel it.

"Do I scare you Tony?" Ziva whispers into his ear while pressing her self against him, making it harder for him to move. She pulls the keys out of his pocket and moves them up to the back of his neck, running them up and down the pressure slowly getting harder.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Right now you are just hurting me!"

"Good, now you will let me drive yes?" Ziva asks moving the keys from the back of his neck to the front.

"You have no idea how happy I am that those are just keys and not a knife." Tony says finally feeling the elevator stop, he waits just a second longer because he knows she wont kill him with witnesses, hearing the elevator open and then says, "and no Ziva you are still not driving."

"You know Tony, I could kill you with a paperclip, what makes you think that a key is less deadly?"

"Would you two just knock it off?!" Gibbs yells as Ziva quickly lets go of Tony taking the keys with her. "David, give Tony the keys back you're not driving this time."

"But…" Ziva starts getting cut off by Tony.

"That's what I was trying to…"

"DiNozzo, shut up, before I put you two back in the elevator and give Ziva a paperclip." Gibbs says while walking past Tony onto the elevator and slapping him on the back of the head. He sees Ziva smirk and smiles to himself before turning around in the elevator and saying "Meet me there. We don't have all day, and where the hell is McGee?"

"Don't know boss, haven't seen him" Tony says looking around

"Of course you haven't DiNozzo, David here had your face pressed up against the inside of the elevator." Gibbs says as the elevator doors shut.

"Tony, you go get the truck ready, I will find McGee." Ziva says as she pulls out her phone to call him and turning back towards the elevator. Tony runs over to the NCIS truck to get their gear loaded. Ziva pushes the button for the elevator when it dings and the doors open. "Found him!" she yells to Tony as McGee steps off the elevator.

"Sorry Ziva. Where's Boss?"

"He will meet us there." Ziva says walking over to help Tony finish loading the truck.

"Bout time Probie, help me finish this" Tony says as they finish getting the truck ready.

Ziva decides to try one more time and says "Tony, are you sure I cannot drive?"

"Ya, pretty sure" he says.

"I do not get why you will not let me drive, I will get us there the fastest."

"Probably because we need to get there alive too" Tony says getting into the truck and starting it up. The others follow as Ziva slides in the middle between Tony and McGee.

"Its true Ziva, we need to make it to the scene quickly, but we also need to make it there alive, and that makes you not the best choice." McGee says before getting a look from Ziva, "and now I'm shutting up."


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally arrive at the sailors house they see Gibbs standing there waiting for them and drinking his coffee. He has already spoken with the local officers and gotten witness statements. He walks over to his team as they all step out of the truck before turning to Tony and saying "its about time DiNozzo."

"I told you that I should have driven" Ziva says smirking at Tony in her I told you so voice.

"Well at least we all got here alive Zeevah!"

"You drive like an 80 year old blind woman Tony"

Gibbs hands his cup to McGee before walking up to Tony and Ziva and slapping them both on the back of the head. "Both of you wont be alive for long if you don't get in that house and work! McGee shoot, David sketch, DiNozzo bag and tag."

"On it boss" Tony says as he runs into the house followed by Ziva and McGee. A few minutes later Ducky and Palmer walked in the living room followed closely by Gibbs.

"What'd we got?" Gibbs asks

Tony quickly responds "33 year old Petty officer Chris Phillips, lives alone." He walks to the other side of the body as he points down to the bullet hole in his head "looks like this killed him."

"Ya think DiNozzo?"

"I will be the judge of that Anthony" Ducky says as he steps between Gibbs and Tony to get to the body.

"You got a TOD Duck?" Gibbs asks as the Medical Examiner sticks the liver probe in Petty Officer Phillips.

"About 4 or 5 hours ago Jethro. Mr. Palmer, I think we are ready for the gurney if you would." Ducky says to his assistant as he quickly does a once over on the body.

"McGee, with me, David and DiNozzo, go interview those women." Gibbs says as he and McGee walk out of the house.

"Got it boss" Tony says grabbing his bag and Ziva's arm, dragging her outside until they could see the two women, the tall brunette was crying hysterically while the shorter blonde was just standing there watching and waiting.

"Tony, I hate buttery women" Ziva says as she stops, yanking her arm from his grasp

"I think you mean blubbery, maybe…anyway I know what you mean. Let's get this done with." He says as hey walk towards the women. "Which on of you is Petty Officer Phillips' girlfriend?"

"I am" both of the women say at the same time before stopping to look at eachother. Tony and Ziva's eyes widen as Tony leans to Ziva and whispers "um… I think we have a problem Ziva."

"Really Tony? Because I could not tell." Ziva whispers back sarcastically.

Tony still whispering to Ziva says "so I guess we should separate them to interview them. Which one do you want?"

Ziva looks at both of the women, one short and blond the other slightly taller with long brown hair, both of them staring at the other through the tears. "I do not care, I guess the one that is less blubbery, yes?"

"Yea you got it right that time." Tony says while turning his attention to the women he says "Ms. Rodgers my name is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo come over here with me please. Ms. Bowman this is Officer David and she will be speaking with you. Right this way Ms. Rodgers" Tony says putting his arm behind her back not touching her but just guiding her to a more secluded part of the yard. Before walking away he glances over at Ziva, flashes a quick grin and turns back to Blair Rodgers.

"Please Agent DiNozzo, call me Blair"

"Okay Blair, you can call me Tony" Tony says looking at Blair as he starts to space off, _she is pretty, but that's just it she is pretty. Sure she is tall and has long brown hair to the middle of her back but it is nothing like…Knock it off DiNozzo! So not the time for this! _

"Blair can you tell me about your relationship with Petty Officer Phillips?"

"I already explained this to the police"

"Can you just tell me again please?"

"Okay but only if you will tell me who that other woman standing out there was, and why did she claim to be his girlfriend."

"Blair please"

"Okay fine, I was his girlfriend we had been together for about a year, we were talking about moving in together, he always said that he didn't think he was ready I just thought, how sweet my boyfriend wants to take things slow he respects me blah blah blah what I did not realize is that he was worried about crowd control! I still can't believe that he is dead." Blair falls into Tony as she breaks down sobbing. Tony catches her and lets her hold onto him while she continues to cry.

"Blair I am sorry for your loss" he puts his arm around her back as they sit down on the ground sitting with her until she stops crying. He stands up, helping her up and before leaving says "if you need anything do not hesitate to call."

"Ms. Bowman please come over here with me" Ziva says as she walks over to another place in the yard.

"I can't believe that Chris would spend his time with someone like her, and who does she think she is claiming to be his girlfriend? He was with me first!"

"Excuse me Ms. Bowman" Ziva interrupts

"Please Officer David, call me Alexis."

"Very well Alexis, can you please tell me about your relationship with Petty Officer Phillips?"

"What is there to tell? We were together, for like a year! And he has this stupid little girl on the side I mean who does she think she is? What did he even see in her I mean is she really that much better than me?" Alexis uses her hands to put an emphasis on her body. Ziva looks between the two thinking, _Neither one of them appear to be that beautiful, if I had my choice I would choose Blair over Alexis any day at least she is not completely fake looking._

"Alexis can you please tell my how you know that Petty Officer Phillips was with you first?"

"What? And please just call him Chris"

"You asked how she could be claiming to be his girlfriend when he was with you first."

"Did I? It must have just slipped out" Alexis replies breaking eye contact with Ziva.

"Alexis can you tell me how long you have know that Ms. Rodgers and Chris were together?"

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you are talking about! Now unless you are going to arrest me I am leaving!"

"You are free to go, just do not go too far" Ziva says looking over to Tony to see if he is having any more luck with the other woman. When she looks over she sees Blair Rodgers falling into Tony, Ziva laughs a little watching his reaction when the crying woman falls into him. He gently takes her and brings them both down to sit. Ziva decides to walk over to the truck to wait for Tony thinking that it may take a while because Tony isn't about to leave Ms. Rodgers alone in her condition, he is far too sweet for that, even if he doesn't let anyone else see it she knows it is there.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tony walks back to the truck seeing Ziva standing there leaning against the drivers side door cleaning her nails with her knife. "Woah Ziva put the knife away…please?"

"Why Tony are you a scaredy rat?"

"First of all Zeevah its scaredy cat, and secondly, no."

Ziva looks at him as she starts to twirl the knife in her fingers. Tony looks at her and then looks down at the knife in her hands.

"Ok, honestly, yes you scare the crap out of me. But…"

"Ha! I knew it!" Ziva interrupts as she stops twirling her knife and points it at him taking a step closer.

"What I was going to say before you interrupted me was that yes you scare me BUT you already knew that AND I know that you wouldn't ever hurt me."

"O really Tony?" Ziva asks as she takes another step forward her knife still pointing out towards Tony "what makes you so sure about that?" she takes a few more steps forward until she is directly in front of Tony as she begins to run the knife along his body, just centimeters away from the skin.

"Because you would miss me too much if you killed me."

"You are right I would not kill you," she pauses and Tony sighs relieved "my father and Gibbs would not be very happy about that," Tony begins to relax as Ziva puts the knife back at her waist and leans against him he immediately tenses back up as she whispers in his ear and uses her index finger to slowly trace the trail that the knife had just taken from his wrist to his face leaving goosebumps behind "but a little pain, that on the other hand could be fun" she reaches his face gives him a light slap on the cheeck as she leans back and turns on her heel walking back to the truck "o by the way Tony, this time I am driving."

"I'm dead"

"Well it is either that or we talk about why you were late today."

"You know what they say about curiosity right Ziva?"

"Yes, yes it killed something. Tony must I remind you that I have killed many somethings"

"The cat Ziva, I thought for sure you might know that one."

"O the cat, yes, that one I have never actually done."

"Nice to know I've found something you haven't killed ninja. Get in the truck, I'm driving."

"So we will talk then, yes?"

"I guess if it is the only way I can insure my life for one more day then yes."

Not missing a beat and in a very serious tone Ziva says "It is".

"Ok…now that that is cleared up," rolling his eyes, "what do you want to talk about ZeeVah?" Tony asks while jumping into the truck and starting it up and pulling away from the crime scene.

"I wish to know why you were late this morning. Something seemed…odd…when you got to work, you looked like you had seen a goat or something" Ziva says staring at Tony watching him while he drives.

"Ghost Ziva ghost, not goat, but no I saw no ghosts or goats this morning" Tony says looking over at Ziva and giving her his famous DiNozzo grin, "I was just in a hurry".

"Why were you in a hurry? What is her name?"

"Why do you automatically assume that I was late because I was with a woman, what if I told you that I was at the doctor?"

"Because you do not like doctors Tony, but women, o yes you do like women." Ziva says grinning back at Tony.

"I was not with a woman Ziva" Tony says as he glances down and then back at the road hoping that this went unnoticed by Ziva but knowing in his gut that nothing ever went unnoticed by Ziva with her crazy Mossad true/false tricks.

Catching his uncertainty she looks at him and quietly asks "when was the last time you had a date?"

"Why do you ask?" Tony asks glancing over at Ziva

"It is just that I have not heard you talk about it at all, for a really long time" Ziva says trying to count the number of times Tony has talked about a date in the last few months, getting very worried when she comes up empty.

"Why are you so worried about me all of the sudden Ziva?" Tony snaps at her and glances over, immediately regretting what he said.

"Why?! Do you really have to ask? Tony you are my partner, well more than that you are my friend maybe my best friend, I care deeply for you, I am worried about you and if you cannot understand that then maybe…" Ziva is quickly cut off by Tony

"Wait a minute Ziva, don't you think for a second that I don't understand that! You are my partner too, my best friend too. I…" realizing that he may be making a big mistake he quickly changes the subject "To answer your questions no I was not with a woman, yes it has been a while…well a long while actually but that's besides the point…"Tony is the one cut off this time secretly thankful because he had realized he was beginning to ramble.

"Why Tony?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you not been with a woman? I cannot even remember the last time I even saw you look at a woman, flirt with one or talk about one not since…wait a minute what were you going to say earlier?"

"What?" Tony asks realizing that he didn't get away with his almost confession after all.

"You said I…and then stopped. I what, Tony? What were you going to say?"

"You really want to know? How about you finish your sentence first and then I will, that's right don't think you were going to able to change the subject on me David."

Ziva looks at Tony thinking about her options,_ do I really want to know what cause him to be late today? Yes. Is it worth having to tell him that I know Jeanne was the last girl he was with? Is it worth putting him through that again, seeing him break? I do not know_.

Tony sits waiting in the silence patiently as he continues to watch the road and drive, waiting for her to answer,_ I really hope we can just drop this. I don't think I am quite ready for her to know all of this…I don't want to scare her…and I would if she knew the real reason I haven't been sleeping at night.._

"Ziva?" Tony asks but she is still thinking and looking out the side window "Ziva?" he asks one more time before she finally looks up realizing that they were no longer moving, Tony had pulled over and stopped. She looks over at him and he can see the fear in her eyes "how about we just call it even? Forget about it really Zi we don't have to do this."

Finally snapping back to reality Ziva decides that she needs to do this, "No Tony, I need too, I need you to know this…I figured it out. I am very sorry Tony…"

"What are you talking about Ziva?"

"Jeanne" One word, one simple word, she looks into his eyes and sees his walls crumble.

"What?" Tony finally gets out

"Jeanne was the last woman you were with, yes?" Ziva continues to look at Tony even as he has looked down, she can see him starting to close up, she puts her hand on his and says "Tony it is okay, you can talk to me. I just want to help."

"I know Ziva…and yes she was the last one, but that has nothing to do with the reason why I was late." Tony couldn't believe that she actually thought Jeanne or any other girl had been the reason for him being late. Hadn't she been the one to tell him that the man he was becoming needed a woman? Had he misread that, misunderstood her? He could see the confusion in her eyes, trying to figure out what other possible reason there could be for him being late. He knew she was thinking something else but decided not to push it, not now at least. Ziva could see the sadness in his eyes but behind that could see a glimmer of…hope? She could not quite place it but knew not to push it anymore, not now at least.

"Let us go back Tony, we do not want Gibbs to get angry" Ziva says finally breaking the silence and turning her head away from Tony's eyes while taking her hand off of his. Tony pauses before slowly turning his attention back to the road and starting back to NCIS.

"Don't you want to know Ziva?"

"Yes Tony, I will not lie to you, I do, but I am not going to push it. I am sure you had a good reason. We can talk about it later, I am always here for you my little hairy butt." Tony glances to her just in time to see the big grin on her face that spreads all the way through her eyes.

"Whatever you say sweetcheeks." He says as he flashes his signature smile back at her, causing her to laugh. They both know that for know they will leave it, but this is a conversation they will finish at some point, they both have a lot left unspoken.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the short ride was filled with Tony singing to every song that came on the radio and Ziva just laughing at his very melodramatic performance. Once they pull into the garage at NCIS, he and Ziva jump out of the truck. Ziva runs over to the elevator, lifts the brim of her hat and scans her eyes as Tony grabs the box of evidence and runs to meet her in the elevator, once the elevator doors closed Ziva reaches over across Tony to push the button to Abby's forensics lab once she stands back up she looks over at Tony who smiles at her causing her to roll her eyes at him, once the elevator doors open she walks off the elevator with Tony following closely behind.

"Abs, we come bearing gifts!" Tony shouts over the loud music playing throughout Abby's lab.

"O goody! It's just like Christmas, well if I got a bunch of DNA, fingerprints and other unidentified substances for Christmas. Wait what am I saying this is so much better than Christmas! Thanks guys!" Abby rambles off quickly while pulling them both into a hug so tight it makes it hard to breathe.

"Um, Abby, I cannot breathe" Ziva whispers.

"Ya Abs, me either"

"I am so sorry you guys" Abby takes a quick breath and starts pacing before she starts again "I just can't control it sometimes. I am so sorry I don't even realize that…" Ziva quickly cuts her off

"It is okay Abby, but you need to stop racing"

"Um okay?" Abby says throwing a confused look over at Tony.

"I think she means pacing Abs"

"O yes, pacing sorry" Ziva says quickly realizing her mistake.

"Ok well I have to go see Gibbs, Abs call when you get something" Tony says as her turns to head out of the lab as Abby runs over to her computers and starts pulling out evidence.

"Tony I will meet you upstairs" Ziva says as Tony walks to the elevator and steps on.

"Okay, Ziva?" he says with a concerned look trying to find any hint as to why she would be staying.

"Go Tony, I am fine. I just need to talk to Abby for a minute." Abby perked up from her position at her computers and turned excitedly towards Ziva, a huge smile on her face. Her mind starts running through all the possible and not so possible things Ziva could want to talk about. Abby's personal favorite, also being the most unlikely, is to hear her friend's confession of her undying love for her partner. Once the elevator closes and Ziva is convinced that Tony is on his way up to the bullpen and isn't going to show back up she turns to Abby and says "Abby, I need someone to confide in."

"Shoot"

"Why!? What happened?"

Abby rolls her eyes "It means go ahead Ziva"

"Okay…so Abby what I say will go no further than us, yes?"

"Secret, got it, I will be a vault Ziva" Abby says starting to get really excited at the possibility of this being something really good.

"I am worried about Tony" Ziva says turning her face away from Abby

"What? Why would you be worried about Tony?" Abby asks trying her hardest to stay calm and not let worse case scenarios pop into her head.

"Abby I do not want to betray Tony's trust but if you were to guess that would be different, yes?"

"O yes totally different, now just tell me!"

"Okay" Ziva takes a deep breath thinking of the best way to get this out "when was the last time you heard Tony talk about one of his dates, or stared at a girl or flirted with one? Seriously, Abby just think about it for a second." For a minute there is no sound except for the faint music playing in the background of Abby's lab. Ziva stands staring at her friend watching her face for the moment when she finally gets it.

Abby is running the last several months through her head over and over, every conversation with Tony or the team trying to figure it out. She looks at Ziva who is watching her expectantly and then…"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Abby squeals looking up at Ziva seeing the fear in her eyes. "Jeanne" Abby watches Ziva's face drop knowing that she got it right. "Is she back? What did she do to Tony? You know between the two of us we could kill her and then leave no forensic evidence. I can't believe she is back just let me know…"

"Abby, she is not back, she did nothing and as much as I would love for her to be gone forever, we are not going to be the ones to make that happen" Ziva says as she looks at her friend who is looking a little upset by that last comment "not right now anyway, if she ever comes back then we will see."

"Okay Ziva but if Jeanne isn't back or causing any trouble why would you be worried about Tony?"

"I do not know Abby. I do not know this feeling, I know I am worried but I cannot figure out why. Something does not feel right, I think he is hiding something."

"Aww Ziva you've got yourself a Gibbs gut! Now of course it isn't as good as his but you've got one!" Abby looks at her friend who looks less than amused by her comment "okay but seriously Ziva I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you just need to talk to Tony, let him know, you guys have a good relationship, maybe he will open up to you."

"Thank you Abby" Ziva says as she turns to walk to the elevator "They are probably wondering where I am. See you later"

"Hey Ziva" Abby calls out right before Ziva reaches the elevator "everything will work out, you two are partners, he trusts you, don't worry. Now go get back to work David!" Abby says in her best Gibbs voice as Ziva steps onto the elevator. Ziva smiles as she turns in the elevator, once the doors close her smile fades. _I guess I will have to tell him, maybe Abby is right maybe he will open up to me. It would not be the first time._


	4. Chapter 4

Tony looks up at Ziva as she steps off the elevator and walks over to her desk.

"So, everything okay Ziva?"

"Yes Tony, I am fine"

"Guys, I think I got something" McGee interrupts

"You think McGee?" Tony asks following Ziva into the center of the bullpen looking at what McGee has pulled up onto the plasma.

"Ya and Gibbs isn't going to be very happy. I think we are going to have to get Alexis Bowman in here. It looks like she has had some trouble in the past"

"What kind of trouble McGee?" Gibbs asks as he appears from around the corner.

"Well boss it looks like Petty Officer Phillips isn't the first boyfriend of Alexis Bowman's to go missing or end up dead."

"Just how many are we talking McGee?" Gibbs asks

"Well, two years ago her boyfriend went missing from his house in Chicago and three years ago a different boyfriend was murdered in his home, also in Chicago. It could be a coincidence…"

"You know how I feel about coincidences McGee. DiNozzo, David I want you two to go pick up Ms. Bowman," Gibbs says turning to his team before they can follow his order he adds "in the morning, it's 23:00, go home, get some sleep be back at 7:00am with Ms. Bowman." Tony and Ziva glance at each other knowing that if they don't go now Gibbs might change his mind. They turn to pack up their stuff as Gibbs finishes "McGee, in the morning I want you to find out anything you can about those cases in Chicago." Gibbs walks back out the same way he came in yelling "Now! Before I change my mind and make you stay!" McGee grabs his stuff as he flies to the elevator, getting on and heading home.

Tony walks over to Ziva's desk and Ziva looks up at him as he begins to speak nervously "Hey Zi, you wanna come over and watch a movie, maybe grab some dinner?"

"Sure Tony" Ziva says hiding the nervousness in her voice as she walks past him brushing against him as she goes over to the elevator.

After his momentary paralysis from Ziva touching him he runs over to her "really?"

"Yes, really, I think that sounds like fun and I think we still need to talk."

"I can handle that but I think we should get dinner first." Tony says as they walk into the elevator.

"Great idea"

"Do you want to ride with me Ziva?"

"I think that could make Gibbs a little suspicious. I will just meet you at your place."

"Okay, my place it is" Tony says as they walk off the elevator towards their cars

"Don't make me wait too long my little hairy butt!" Ziva yells to Tony getting in her car, starting it up and speeding off. Tony laughs lightly before getting in his car and driving home.

Tony pulls up to his apartment and parks in his usual spot, he doesn't see Ziva's car, Tony begins to think that maybe he actually beat her as he walks up the stairs to his door, once in sight he that his door isn't shut all the way, he freezes pulling his gun out of the holster on his hip, carefully walking into his dark apartment. He could tell the second he walked in that something wasn't right, someone was in his apartment.

"Ziva?" no answer "seriously Zi you picked my lock?" still no answer. He can still feel her in the room, he walks over to the light switch and flips it on, and still no Ziva "Ziva…" Tony calls one last time "seriously where are you?"

"Right here Tony" Ziva says from behind Tony causing him to jump and turn around to face her.

"So you picked my lock?" Tony asked as Ziva took a step closer to him

Ziva leans closer into Tony, he jumps at the heat of her breath on his face when she says "Yes, does that bother you? I ordered a pizza too, is that okay?"

Tony perks up and smiles "no Ziva that is just fine, but just so I know," _she wouldn't…would she? What am I thinking of course she would this is Ziva we are talking about._ "Have you picked my lock before?"

"You would like to know"

"Actually it's wouldn't you like to know Ziva. Wouldn't combines the words would and not, it's called a contraction, you should try it sometime."

"It is called English is not my only language Tony, I am sorry that I cannot get all of your idioms and contraptions correct." Ziva says turning away from Tony and walking to the door just before the doorbell rings. She opens the door smiling at the pizza boy, taking the pizza and giving him the money she pulled out of her pocket. Tony just laughs trying to figure out how she knew the pizza guy was there before he rang the bell, he walks into the kitchen pulling out two beers and a few napkins deciding to forgo the plates. Ziva takes the pizza to the living room and sets it on the coffee table.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva says as Tony hands her a beer and nods. She sits down with a slice of pizza, Tony sitting next to her "You pick the movie."

"Really?" Tony asks trying not to sound too excited

"Yes Tony" Ziva says laughing

"Any movie?" Tony asks sounding very unsure

"Yes Tony any movie"

Tony hops off the couch and walks across the room to the television and opens up the cabinet revealing a collection of movies unlike Ziva has ever seen. He stands and looks at the movies before finally deciding on Mr. and Mrs. Smith. He turns on the television and puts in the DVD and turns to walk back to the couch.

"What movie did you pick?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith…seen it Ziva?" Tony asks talking his place back on the couch next to Ziva.

"No I have not, but I have heard of it." Ziva says pulling her knees up to her chest as the movie starts. A few times throughout the movie Tony would lean over and tell her things about the movie. After about a hour into the movie Ziva was beginning to get really tired, so she scooted over until she was touching Tony and she leaned her head on his shoulder relaxing into him. At first he tensed under her touch but once he felt her relax he too was able to relax and he pressed himself closer to her moving so that she was comfortable the way she was sitting.

"Don't fall asleep Ziva, this is the best part coming up" Tony says feeling her body relax even further against his.

"I am awake Tony, however I am beginning to think that you picked this movie for a reason…married assassins ding any bells?"

"Its ring any bells, and yes it does, some of my favorite and least favorite memories come from being undercover assassins married to you sweetcheeks." Tony said smiling a genuine smile as he remembered that assignment.

They continued to watch the movie with Tony still talking throughout. Once the credits began to roll Ziva sat up immediately missing the warmth of sitting so close to Tony.

"So Ziva, what did you think of the movie?" Tony asks turning to face Ziva on the couch

"It was very good, thank you for inviting me over," after a pause Ziva continues "It is getting late Tony, I will see you tomorrow to pick up Alexis Bowman." Ziva gets off the couch gathers her things and walks to the door.

"Hey Zi?" Tony asks as she turns the doorknob and pulls the door open.

"Yes?" she stops waiting to hear what he is going to say

_Come on Tony you can do this! It is not that hard to just tell her! _Tony thinks to himself before saying "This morning had nothing to do with Jeanne, just so you know." Tony says walking over to Ziva

"I know Tony…I know"

"No you don't know Ziva. You don't know…" he fades off, _because I am too afraid to tell you!_ he thinks but he can't seem to get it out.

"Then tell me"

"How about we go sit back down, this could take a while" Tony says as he reaches above Ziva and pushes the door shut. They walk back over to the couch and Tony sits down patting the seat next to him and grins up at Ziva as she sits on the couch next to him and turning to face him.

"So if this has nothing to do with Jeanne what is it that has you all shot and bothered?"

"It's hot and bothered Ziva, and there is nothing I have just been thinking lately."

"Really Tony, you thinking?" Ziva asks smirking at him

"Ha ha very funny, but seriously I have been thinking a lot lately."

"Okay Tony, serious it is. What is it that you have been thinking about?"

Tony sits there for a minute looking at the empty space in between them on the couch, _come on man, you can do it just tell her. What is the worst that could happen? Okay don't think about the worst that could happen this is Ziva we are talking about her worst would be pretty bad. Come on man you can do this just say it just say it…_

"Tony" Ziva cuts off his thoughts, he looks up into her eyes, _wow this is serious,_ "is everything okay?"_ I have never seen him look like this before_. Ziva sits patiently watching and waiting for some kind of respose.

"It is everything," he starts "Gibbs, McGee, Abby, you" Tony takes a breath but keeps going "all of us being separated, you being sent back to Israel and me on that stupid boat, and Jenny…" Ziva quietly interrupts him

"Tony, that was not your fault, Jenny was not your fault"

"I know that Ziva, but I can't seem to stop thinking about it, all of the what ifs. Those four months apart sucked Zi. I did a lot of thinking, I have screwed up so many times, so many things. I feel like I have let you guys down. I have not been able to sleep since I got back, I am so worried that if I go to sleep when I wake up I will be back on that damned boat thinking about if I will ever get to see you again." Tony lets out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in, waiting for a response

"Tony, when you said if I will ever get to see you again you meant all of us, the whole team, yes?" Ziva questions hesitantly wondering to herself if this is really happening or if she is just misreading him.

"Well of course, but I really did mean you, you are what got me through Ziva, I know you were upset when you saw those pictures but they reminded me that we would all be back together and that I would be able to see you again. I missed you every day."

"Tony…" Ziva sighs _I cannot do this now_ "it is late, I will meet you at work at 6:30 to go pick up Alexis Bowman." As she quickly gets off the couch and walks to the door before Tony can say something to make her stay.

As Ziva closes the door Tony runs his hand through his hair sighing "You really screwed up this time DiNozzo" walking over to the door hitting his fist on the door before locking it and going into his room

Ziva runs down the stairs outside of Tony's apartment and gets into her car before finally stopping to take a breath and thinking, you_ are going soft Ziva, no man should make you feel like this. He did not really mean it, it was just a moment, tomorrow he will have forgotten all about it. Get yourself together Ziva you are being a stupid, emotional girl this is not who you are_, banging on her steering wheel before starting her car and speeding off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to think everyone for reading this. I am sorry for the slow start, and you may think it still is slow, but to me this is where it starts to pick up. Thank you everyone for your reviews, if I was able to reply I did but I do want to thank each one of you. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. I will apologize right now for how I ended this chapter, but for the flow of the story it just had to be done. I am done rambling. I will talk to some of you later...Enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tony arrives at headquarters about 10 minutes early, last night being added to the long list of sleepless nights he has had in the last few months. He gets out of his car the cool morning air hitting his face when he steps out. He pauses for a moment blocking his eyes from the sun with his hand looking around for Ziva. He walks across the parking lot deciding they can't go pick up a witness in his Mustang they will have to take the Charger. He leans against the car with his eyes closed enjoying the weather waiting for Ziva. She arrives about 5 minutes later, seeing Tony standing against the black company car and pulls up next to it getting out of her car walking over to the passenger side watching Tony who has remained silent the entire time.

Ziva slides into the passenger seat of the Charger still getting nothing from Tony, she looks at him as he starts the car and decides to break the silence "I am sorry Tony, I just really needed to think…"

"We can talk about it later Zi, right now lets get this done"

"Okay, later" Ziva turns to look out her window trying to fight off the bad feeling she has, blowing it off as these stupid feelings that she has that she cannot seem to get rid of.

They finally pull up to Alexis Bowman's house and get out of the car walking up to the door. She lives in a large white house with black details, a very long walkway and oversized French doors.

Tony steps forward and knocks on the door as Ziva stands next to Tony glancing around the yard and the front of the house. No answer. Tony knocks again "Ms. Bowman, its Agent DiNozzo and Officer David with NCIS, we need to ask you some questions."

"I will go around back" Ziva says running around to the back of the house pulling her gun out of the holster on her hip. She can still hear Tony in the front of the house knocking one last time as she goes through the gate of the privacy fence surrounding the back yard. Through the window on the side of the house she can see Ms. Bowman in the house running towards the back door. Ziva quickly moves to the back of the house up closer to the house in a spot that she assumes cannot be seen from the back door Alexis is exiting. She feezes when she sees Alexis Bowman run out of her back door, but before Ziva can do anything Alexis has stopped in the open area in the middle of her yard directly under the large shade tree shading most of the yard from the warming sun and turned now pointing her gun at Ziva.

"Alexis drop your weapon, we just want to talk to you" Ziva points her gun at Alexis hoping that she is speaking loud enough for Tony to hear her and call for some back up.

Tony hears Ziva talking and pulls out his phone to call Gibbs "Gibbs, we got a situation here, get here now" runs to the back of the house with his gun drawn to help his partner. When he gets back there he sees the two women standing both with their guns aiming at the other. He stops next to Ziva with his gun aimed at Alexis.

"Alexis put your gun down" Tony tried

"How could he do this to me? I loved him! And all the time he was screwing around with HER!"

Tony starts to take a step forward but freezes when he hears Ziva begin to speak.

"I know you are upset Alexis and that is understandable" seeing Alexis relax a bit Ziva continues "Alexis, I am going to put my gun away so that it is easier for us to talk." She slowly secures the gun back in the holster at her hip, holding her hands up to Alexis before speaking again "I know if I found out the man I loved was with another woman I would want him dead. I would probably take care of the problem myself and they both would be dead." Ziva takes a step towards Alexis "Nobody blames you for being upset"

"Stay where you are!" Ziva freezes "you didn't know Chris and you sure as hell don't know me! I loved him, how could he do this to me?"

Tony speaks up from his spot next to Ziva with his gun still aimed at Alexis. "We can help you, you just need to put the gun down."

"I don't NEED to do anything." Alexis says beginning to lower her gun just a bit, however it remained fixed on Ziva, she shakes the gun pointing at Ziva "you said that you would have killed him…and the girl, right?"

"Yes Alexis I would have, but you can ask Agent DiNozzo here, I have a very short temper."

"That's an understatement," Tony says grinning before becoming serious again "Alexis did something happen? Was there an accident? We just want to help you, but if you don't put the gun down we will have to shoot."

Gibbs and McGee pull up to the house, drawing their guns and running to the back of the house. They get to a place where they can see but not be seen, they both aim their guns at Alexis. From where they are standing they can see Ziva talking and moving slowly towards Alexis, who is aiming at her, she completely unarmed, and Tony to her left with his gun pointed at Alexis.

"Shut up! Just shut up! My only regret is that I didn't get a chance to kill her too! What does she have that I don't! Why would he not be happy with me?" Alexis screams

"Alexis I will tell you one more time, you need to put your gun down." Tony said never taking his eyes off Alexis he saw her hand move and quickly reacted.

Four shots.

Silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony looks around seeing Alexis on the ground, being hit with 3 of the 4 shots. He looks to his right as he sees Ziva, eyes wide open, a look of shock and terror on her face his eyes pass over her stopping when he sees the blood coming out of her left shoulder. He freezes as he watches her knees buckle bringing the rest of her down to the hard ground beneath her.

"Ziva! Oh my God! Ziva" Tony yells taking 2 giant steps to her, ripping off his jacket and pressing onto the wound in her left shoulder. She looks up at him once before succumbing to the darkness.

Gibbs yells to McGee "Call the medics" while running over to Tony and Ziva. He kneels down next to Tony and brushes a piece of hair off her face "Comon Ziva, stay with us."

Tony places two fingers on her neck, feeling a faint pulse he says "she's going to be okay…" feeling Gibbs place a hand on Tony's shoulder as Tony fights back tears, still never taking his eyes off his partner saying "she has to be okay, right?"

"I didn't give her permission to die, Tony, just keep the pressure you're doing great, the medics should be here any second." Gibbs walks away as he hears the sirens so he can show the medics where Ziva is.

"Com'on Zi don't do this!" Tony pleads watching her become paler by the minute. He checks her pulse one more time _she still has a pulse which means there is still a chance_._ Why are you such a chicken DiNozzo? Why could you just not tell her how you feel? Now you may never get the chance!_ Tony thinks seeing medics he says "Zi, when you make it through this I have something I to tell you."

"Sir you will need to move" one of the medics yells

Tony presses a quick kiss to her cheeks before standing up and and saying "You will be fine sweetcheeks, I will see you soon." He takes a few steps backwards to get out of the way before hitting the ground hard, fighting the tears and this time nausea.

Gibbs walks over to Tony and sits down next to him putting his hand on his forearm squeezing gently before saying "come on, lets get to the hospital and wait for some news." He stands up helping Tony up as well. Once they reach the front yard they see McGee waiting for them. Gibbs and Tony stop by him. Tony watches as the medics wheel Ziva to the ambulance in the front of the house. His eyes follow their every step watching them pick her up into the truck.

"Wait" he yells running over towards the truck

"DiNozzo, you need to get cleaned up, you can't go into the hospital like that." Gibbs says sternly making Tony freeze

"I'm riding with her Boss, she can't be alone…not now" Tony says running the rest of the way to the ambulance and climbing in the back with Ziva. The doors shut before Gibbs is able to say anything.

"McGee, you drive DiNozzo's car back and get Abs and Ducky. Meet us there" Gibbs says getting into his car following the ambulance that just sped away from the house.

Tony sits silently with his head down staring at his feet, finally starting to look up seeing his hands covered in her blood. He feels a wave of nausea come over him again looking at Ziva and the paramedic who is trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ziva? What did I do?" he whispered remembering the night before, things were going good, they were talking and then she just left "why did you leave?" he whispered again this time causing the paramedic to glance over at him giving him a reassuring smile. The ambulance pulled up to the emergency bay both men jumping out the the truck and pulling Ziva out as nurses and doctors waited for her. Tony started to follow but was stopped by one of the nurses

"I'm sorry sir, but you will have to wait in the waiting room."

"I can't leave her" Tony says weakly

"We will let you know as soon as we know something, we have a better chance of saving her without you back her, we can't worry about you too."

Tony walks into the waiting room and silently takes a seat in to corner his head down and his hands, covered in dried blood, in his lap. Effectively ignoring the looks of the people staring at the man covered in blood.

Gibbs flies into an empty parking space turning off the car and jumping out carrying a change of clothes with him. He walks quickly to the waiting room over to the doors that lead back to emergency.

"Excuse me sir, you can't go back there!" A petite nurse in muted green scrubs yells at Gibbs pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail as he reaches the doors.

"I need to know the status on Officer Ziva David" Gibbs says walking over to the nurse behind the desk pulling out his badge as he spots Tony sitting in the corner seat locking his eyes on him.

"I'm sorry sir but I will need you to go sit down." She says looking over to see what Gibbs is looking at. Tony raises his head when he registers his bosses voice. The nurse smiles at him but turns her attention back to Gibbs when Tony still remains silent in his seat.

"Let's try this again" Gibbs says looking at the nurse "my name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I work for NCIS. Part of my team is back there in your ER and I need to know how she is." Taking a step towards the desk leaning in to the nurse "look ma'am" whispering "that man sitting over there, that is Ziva's partner, he watched her go down, he, we need to know her status. He has to know if she is still alive and if she plans on staying that way." Gibbs straightens back up flashing a smile.

"Sir, if you would have a seat I will be more than happy to get the condition of Ms. David for you and…"She glances at Tony

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"

"Thank you" Gibbs says walking over to Tony and putting his arm on his shoulder dropping the clothes into his lap. "You clean up, I'm going to get coffee."

Tony looks down at the clothes and up at Gibbs before saying "I'm not going anywhere."

"You are going over into the bathroom" Gibbs says pointing across the room "and you are going to get out of those clothes and get cleaned up." He says before walking out of the waiting room.

Tony stands up taking the change of clothes and walking over to the bathroom locking the door behind him freezing when he sees the person in the mirror looking back at him. He quickly averted his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see the face of a broken DiNozzo, _DiNozzo men are strong, you can't break down, _he kept repeating it over and over while he washed his partner's blood off of his hands and face. Once he saw the clear water in the sink he knew his hands were clean, he dried them, not looking at them knowing that even with clean hands he would still see the blood there. He pulls off his dirty clothes, throwing them into the trash without looking at them. He pulls on the old shirt and jeans Gibbs brought for him and walks back out to the waiting room, back over to the chair he was previously sitting in.

Tony sits in the cold, empty waiting room looking around waiting for someone to come and tell him about Ziva or for Abby and McGee to get here. He turns his head when he hears footsteps, seeing Gibbs sitting in the chair next to him with a cup of coffee in each hand, extending one out to him.

"It tastes like hell but it gets the job done." Gibbs says taking a drink out of his cup.

"She's going to be alright, right Boss?" Tony says quietly turning slightly taking a drink out of his cup

"I hope so DiNozzo"

"You're right, this does taste like hell" Tony says taking another drink from his cup.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo" the nurse calls out. They both stand up walking over to the desk. "I am sorry but…" Tony turns around and starts walking to the door when Gibbs catches his arm causing him to freeze.

"DiNozzo" he warns

"I don't know much at this time" the nurse continues "Ms. David is in currently in surgery, we should know more in the next couple of hours. Do you happen to know if her family is coming?"

"We are her family" Tony says weakly

"However if you mean biological family, then no, you should not expect any. Ziva's father, her closest living relative is in Israel." Gibbs says turning his attention away from Tony and to the nurse.

"I am sorry I didn't know. If you need anything let me know." She says putting her attention back at the work on her desk

"Thank you again." Gibbs says walking back to his chair, pulling out his phone and calling McGee.

"Excuse me Ma'am" Tony says causing the nurse to look up, "will Ziva be alright?"

"All I know is it was pretty bad, but she is in good hands, Dr. Smith is one of the best surgeons in the area." She looks at Tony obviously not giving the answer he was hoping for she asks "Agent DiNozzo. You care for her a lot, don't you?"

"What do you mean? She is my partner of course I care for her"

"I just mean, you care for her…more than most partners I see come in here."

"Look, I don't know what you are trying to say, but unless you're going to tell me that my partner, who I just witnessed being shot, is going to be walking out of here anytime in the near future, I really don't want hear it."

"I apologize Agent DiNozzo, I just meant…she is lucky to have you."

Tony turns around and whispers "I think it is the other way around" while walking back to his chair.

"McGee, Ducky and Abs are on their way" Gibbs says walking over to the trash to throw out his empty cup.

"Okay"

"She is right DiNozzo" Gibbs says sitting back down in the chair next to Tony

"O God, not you too Boss" Tony says rolling his eyes letting his head drop

"You do care for her more than normal partners" Gibbs asks watching Tony for any reaction that might mean a lie.

"Good God" Tony whimpers putting his hands on his head, elbows on his knees, looking down at his feet.

"Anything I should know about DiNozzo?"

"Seriously Boss?" Tony asks snapping his head up to look at Gibbs

"Relax DiNozzo, just checking" Gibbs smirks causing Tony to almost smile.

"I need some air" Tony says flying out of his seat, walking out of the waiting area to the doors of the hospital. Seeing Abby, McGee, and Ducky walking towards the door he turns left looking for another set of doors. Abby sees him and starts running after him.

"Tony where are you going?"

"Not know Abs, I need some air" he yells back trying to catch his breath that is getting more shallow by the step while running down the hall of the hospital.

"Come on Abigail, let him go. Lets go find Jethro" Ducky says putting his arm around Abby while McGee walked on into the waiting area.

"But Ducky, something is wrong with Tony, he needs us!"

"My dear, Anthony will be okay, right now he needs to be alone, Ziva means very much to him."

"She means a lot to me too Ducky, and McGee, and Gibbs. Why is Tony acting this way to me? I just want to help."

"I know Abigail, he will come around, we just need to let him do so on his own time. Ziva is special to Anthony in different ways than you and I." Ducky says raising his eyebrows.

"Okay Ducky, lets go find McGee and Bossman" Abby finally gives in walking with Ducky into the waiting area.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony finally finds a door to exit the hospital, he slams the door open looking for something to hit, _Brick, not a good idea, glass, nope not good either. _Instead he leans against the building sliding down onto the ground taking deep breaths hoping to keep from hyperventilating. He sits on the hard ground finally getting his breathing under control.

"Come on DiNozzo, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tony yells pulling his knees up, lowering his head to rest against them. He can almost hear Abby answering him, _nothing, Ziva just got shot what would be weird is if you weren't upset_. Then he hears Gibbs, _rule 12 DiNozzo, don't forget it, would you be feeling this way if were McGee in that operating room instead of Ziva? _Then finally Ducky, _Anthony, it is normal to feel this kind of pain in a situation such as this, you and Ziva have a very special bond one that is not easily understood by anyone else. In fact it reminds me of this time…_

"I have to tell her" he says cutting of his imaginary Ducky about to go into one of his stories. "If she wakes up, I have to tell her"

"Hey Tony?" McGee asks hesitantly as the hospital doors shut behind him.

"What do you want Probie?" Tony snaps looking up at McGee

"I was just letting you know that the nurse just came and gave us an update, I thought you would want to know"

"Well are you going to tell me or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

"The nurse says that Ziva is out of surgery and that is looks like it went fine…she lost a lot of blood, and was out for a while…they said they should know more in the morning."

Tony feels the nausea return as McGee is talking about the blood loss and the amount of time she was out "can I see her?" He asks never looking at McGee but staring straight out in front of him.

"She is in recovery right now, but they think we might get to see her in a few hours." McGee pauses staring at a broken Tony, this is not the joking prankster Tony that he knows and as much as that Tony can drive him crazy he would give anything to have him back to normal. "She's still alive DiNozzo, that means there is still a chance."

"That also means there is a chance she could still die McGee"

"Tony, you can't beat yourself up about this, Ziva wouldn't want that."

"You don't know what she would or would not want" Tony snaps at the younger agent.

"Okay Tony, I'm going to go back inside, I will talk to you later." McGee says turning around to open the door.

"Hey Tim" Tony says softly causing McGee to stop "I'm sorry and thanks"

"Hey don't apologize to me…"

"I know, it's a sign of weakness." Tony finishes

"Ya, and Tony, you're welcome." McGee says walking back into the hospital

McGee walks back into the waiting room seeing Abby and Ducky sitting there talking, Gibbs seems to have disappeared, probably to get some more coffee. He walks over to his seat joining Abby and Ducky.

"So how is he McGee?" Abby asks

"Not Tony"

"What do you mean not Tony, he is Tony how could he be not Tony?"

"Abby you know how he snapped at you?"

"Yes…"

"Well he did me too"

"But he always snaps at you McGee, that is your relationship, you say something Tony thinks it is stupid and so he makes some sort of joke…" Abby gets cut off by McGee when she begins to ramble

"Ya I know that but he also apologized to me."

"Now _that_ is odd" Abby says grinning at McGee

"Timothy, it is perfectly reasonable for Anthony to be upset, his partner, no his friend, just got shot and now her life is hanging in the balance. He cannot see her and he cannot help her, this is a situation he cannot control. But I believe there is more than this." Ducky says raising his eyebrows at Abby seeing what conclusion she gets too.

"Do you mean what I think you mean Ducky?"

"Well my dear, what are you thinking?"

"I am sure that what I am thinking is the same thing I have been thinking for the last 3 years, which in this situation seems to be a bad conclusion to make. I don't know maybe it isn't maybe I have been right all this time…"

"Abigail, you need to breathe" Ducky interrupts

"Abby just take a deep breath" McGee says looking at Abby before turning "Ducky, maybe you should just tell her what you are thinking first I would hate to have to be here for Ziva and Abby."

"I believe that Anthony has feelings towards our Ziva, and I believe that she is considering reciprocating those feelings."

"Really Ducky?" Abby asks

"I had a feeling about Tony and then I had this conversation with Ziva the other day and I got a slight feeling of something but I didn't think it for very long, you know how Ziva is…" Abby begins again this time being cut off by McGee.

"Abby, breathe!"

"Sorry Timmy, I don't know what to think about them."

"What to think about who Abs?" Gibbs asks walking back into the room with a new cup of coffee in one hand and a CafPow in the other.

"O…just um…these two people I know…I met them when I was at that conference I went to last month I spoke to one of them the other day…"

"Okay Abs, here ya go" He says rolling his eyes handing her the CafPow. "McGee, how's DiNozzo?"

"Just peachy Boss" Tony says walking back into the room

"Tony there you are!" Abby squeals jumping up and hugging him

"Yep I'm here…um Abs, I can't breathe."

"Sorry Tony" she says releasing Tony going back to her chair

They all sit in the waiting room for a hour with the occasional tears from Abby or story from Ducky before Gibbs finally breaks the silence that has since fallen over the group.

"Its late, you guys should go home, I will call you if I hear anything"

"Are you sure Gibbs? I mean we can stay" Abby asks

"Yes, Jethro is right, there is nothing we can do here. We should all go home and get some sleep, it could still be a while before she wakes up." Ducky says standing signaling for Abby and McGee to follow him.

"Okay but only if you are sure Boss" McGee says as he stands up to follow Ducky

"Okay Gibbs, you promise to call if you hear ANYTHING right?" Abby asks standing to hug Gibbs

"Ya Abs, I promise" Gibbs hugs Abby as she turns to Tony who hasn't moved from his spot, she leans down to give him a hug.

"Tony, she will be okay, this is Ziva we are talking about she doesn't take crap from anyone…including herself" Abby whispers before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

"I know Abs…thanks" Abby stands up walking out the door with McGee and Ducky

"DiNozzo" Gibbs says looking at him

"I'm not leaving Boss" Tony says looking at Gibbs with a defiance in his eyes that Gibbs has never seen before, Gibbs realizes that there is no point in arguing with him, not today but they will have to have a serious talk about rule 12.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony and Gibbs sit in the waiting room the entire night with not so much as word from either one of them. At one point in the night Tony looks over to see that Gibbs has fallen asleep in his chair, at around 2:00 a nurse came and asked Tony if he needed a blanket or anything but received no response from him. He was too engrossed in his thoughts to respond to anything. He was too worried, worried that she might not come out of this. Too scared, scared at what would happen to him and the team if anything happened to Ziva. They were a family, when someone dies, families break. He finally snapped out of it when he heard Gibbs' cell ring at about 07:00 he could hear from the high pitched rambling that it was Abby calling

"No…we haven't heard anything…that's fine go into work, get some stuff done…yes tell Ducky and McGee to do the same…no don't expect DiNozzo, he is too damn stubborn to leave…no at this point stubborn would be right…yes then that must make me stubborn too, but we already knew that...yes I will call as soon as I hear something…Abs, have a good day, don't worry about her, she doesn't have my permission to die." Gibbs hangs up his phone turns to Tony and says "I'm going to go get some coffee, you need anything?"

"No Boss, I'm good"

"DiNozzo, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember…I think it was the night Ziva came over to watch a movie"

"I will get you something to eat and we will talk about what you just said when I get back."

"Whatever, I don't care at this point Boss" Tony says as Gibbs walks away

Tony sits in the waiting room, trying to figure out what he is going to say to Gibbs when he gets back when he sees the nurse from the day shift, come back. He can hear her talking with the night shift nurse, a taller blond woman, the one who offered him the blanket.

"Have you heard anything on Ms. David?" whispers the day nurse

"No, nothing, she still hasn't woken up."

"Has he left at all?"

"No, not at all, and I don't think he has eaten either."

"Probably not, he denies it but he feels something for Ms. David other than just a partnership."

Tony scoffs, shaking his head, but neither of the nurses seem to notice._ Why does everyone think I feel more for Ziva than just friends? _Tony lets his mind wander, he starts thinking about Ziva, how much she has changed in her years in America, she is no longer just the cold blooded assassin that she was trained to be. She has a family now and she is accepting the fact that she has a family_. O. My. God. They are right! All of them! Gibbs is going to kill me! _

"What am I going to do know?" Tony mumbles still unaware of the world around him.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs questions bringing Tony back to reality. Tony looks up at Gibbs who has a bag of breakfast burritos and two cups of coffee. He sits down handing a cup to Tony before tossing him a burrito.

"Thanks Boss" they sit in silence as each one of them eats Gibbs breaks the silence after looking at the man sitting next to him. The hair that is normally styled to perfection looks like a bird tried to nest in it. The face that usually held a look of trouble, almost that of a 3 year old, now looked like that of a man twice his age with dark circles surrounding the pain and depression in his eyes.

"You look like hell DiNozzo"

"Thanks Boss" Tony says sarcastically.

"So…do you want to tell me what the hell is going on with you and David?" Gibbs asks with anger in his voice turning to face Tony.

"Nothing is going on Boss"

"Then what would she be doing at your house?"

"We were just hanging out, watching a movie, it's not the first time and hopefully it won't be the last. We are friends Boss…these are things that friends do."

"DiNozzo, my rules are there for a reason"

"I know this Boss, you don't have to worry about that. I would never do anything to break one of your rules." Tony replies flatly

They fall back into silence neither one of them looking at the other.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs" the nurse calls from behind the desk as both of the men walk up to the desk. She notices that Tony's face has a look of hope that it didn't have before, Agent Gibbs on the other hand has the same look as he has had since he arrived. "Officer David is being moved to her own room"

"Is she awake?" Tony asks not able to hide the hope in his voice

"I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo" she sees his face drop "she has not woken up yet but with her being moved into her own room you will be able to sit in there with her until she wakes up. I will let you know as soon as we know which room she is being moved into."

"Thank you Ma'am" Gibbs says walking out of the waiting area to call Abby.

"Um…Ma'am?" Tony says

"Yes Agent DiNozzo? What can I do for you?"

"How is she?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean"

"It is just that Ziva is always so…and I don't know if I could handle seeing her hooked up to a bunch of machines."

"She is doing okay, she just has one IV in and she is on oxygen and a heart monitor. It might be a little weird at first but it is not too bad, not at all like what you are expecting."

"Okay, thank you"

"I will let you know as soon as I know something, it will probably be an hour or so" she says as Tony walks back over to his seat.

"Abby and McGee will be here pretty soon, and Ducky will be here later on this evening." Gibbs says as he walks back into the waiting room.

"The nurse says it will probably be about an hour before they get her in a room." Tony says resting his arms on his knees and putting his head in his hands.

"Tony, you should go home and get some sleep"

"Boss, I'm not going anywhere. I need to see her" Tony says looking into Gibbs' eyes

"DiNozzo, at some point you will have to sleep, I know you are worried but you won't be any good to her if you forget to eat and refuse to sleep."

"I ate breakfast today and I will sleep when I can."

"You really need…"

"You know what? I know Boss. I need some air, I'll be back soon." Tony says as he walks out of the hospital waiting room back out the same door as the day before. He leans back against the wall, sliding down to the hard floor, taking deep breaths trying to keep the nausea from coming back. "I don't know if I will be able to do this much longer Ziva, I need you to wake up, I need you to be okay again. This is all my fault, I am so sorry."

"Tony, are you okay?" Abby asks walking hesitantly up to Tony.

"How long have you been there Abs?" Tony asks making contact with Abby's eyes

"Well I heard you talking if that is what you were asking" Tony put his head back in this hands hiding his eyes as Abby continues "Tony, this is not your fault, Ziva will wake up" she pauses to take a deep breath choking back her tears "she has too" Abby sits down next to Tony and rests her head on his shoulder "it isn't only you that this is hard for you know."

"I know Abs, and I'm sorry that I haven't been in the right mind to help you out, this has to be hard for you, Ziva was your friend too."

"Is Tony, Ziva is my friend, you said was."

"Sorry Abs"

"Tony, I'm going to tell you something, but under no circumstances can you tell anyone that I told you."

"Whatcha got Abs?" Tony says looking at Abby

"You know that day that Ziva stayed into my lab when you guys dropped off the evidence from the Phillips case?"

"Ya Abs, that day seems to be all I can think of."

"Well she told me something that day that she wanted me to keep a secret but I think that I need to tell you, she is very worried about you. She told me something about Jeanne and you and then I offered to help her dispose of Jeanne's body after Ziva killed her with her ninja skills…"

"Wait you did what?"

"I offered to help dispose of her body…don't worry Ziva said she wouldn't do that no matter how badly she wanted too."

"O that makes me feel much better." Tony says sarcastically

"But Tony" Abby whined "she said she _wanted _too but wouldn't and that she was _worried_ about you"

"She said what?"

Abby smirked knowing exactly which part Tony wanted her to explain again "she said she was worried about you."

"Why would she be worried about me?"

"For the same reason that you are worried about her now."

Tony was about to respond when he heard his phone ring "DiNozzo…okay…ya I got Abs…we will be up there soon…thanks Boss." Tony puts his phone back in his pocket standing up offering a hand to Abby to help her up

"Ziva?" Abby asks

"Ya, they got her in a room, we can go in and see her now" he pauses before they open the door to go back into the hospital "thanks for telling me Abs."

"No problem Tony, I hope you do the right thing," Tony looks at Abby about to question her but is cut off by Abby "don't worry about it right now, lets just go see her, you will feel better after you see her."


	9. Chapter 9

Tony and Abby walk up to Ziva's room, Abby walks into the room when she sees Gibbs and McGee already sitting in there. She walks up to the bed that Ziva is lying in and breaks down crying. Gibbs and McGee move to Abby's side walking her over the chairs on the other side of the room. Tony stands in the doorway, unable to make his feet move into the room.

"Come in DiNozzo" Gibbs says from inside the room.

Tony takes a step into the room feeling the nausea return as soon as he sees her he takes a deep breath and whispers "she looks like she's sleeping," he takes a step forward "she doesn't look like she is any pain" he takes another step forward finally reaching her bed taking her hand in his "Ziva I am so sorry" he keeps staring at Ziva lying on the hospital bed asleep, she had an IV in her left arm and a pulse monitor on her left index finger. Tony reaches behind him with the hand not holding Ziva's to pull the chair up closer to him so he can sit next to her. For the first time in over twenty-four hours Tony finally feels relaxed enough that he can close his eyes. This doesn't go unnoticed by Gibbs who walks over to Tony putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You get some sleep Tony; we will be here if you need anything." Abby says from the couch across the room that she is sharing with McGee.

Tony finally lets his eyes close and stay closed. He falls asleep for a couple hours but wakes jerks awake after seeing the scene from the day before but this time ending in Ziva's death.

"You okay Tony?" McGee asks quietly as to not wake Abby.

"Ya McGee, I'm fine I just thought I heard something."

Tony lets his eyes close again but opens them when he hears someone enter the room, causing Abby to wake as well. When his vision becomes clear again he sees a man approach the end of the bed grabbing the chart in the process.

"My name is Dr. Louis Smith, I am Ms. David's surgeon, you all are?"

"My name Jethro, this here is Abby and Tim and over by Ziva is Tony."

"Very well" Dr. Smith looks over the chart and looks at the machines Ziva is hooked up too before turning back to Gibbs "Do you have any questions?"

Before Gibbs can respond Tony asks quietly "Is she in pain?"

Dr. Smith turns to Tony "there is an expectation of pain with surgery and a gun shot wound but we are giving her medicine for that, she is probably not in any pain at all."

"Is there a reason why she isn't awake yet?" Tony asks after pausing to take in his last answer

"Medically no, there is no reason as to why Ms. David is not awake at the moment, she lost a lot of blood and was out for quite a while, something like this can put your body in shock, and at this time it is probably better that she isn't aware, then she might be experiencing pain, and frankly it is easier to treat her like this, it gives her body time to heal properly."

"Wait have you met Ziva before?" Abby asks causing a small laugh from McGee and a smile from Gibbs.

"Thank you Doctor" Tony says turning his attention back to Ziva, leaning forward to rest his chin on the bed next to their hands.

"If you guys need anything, don't hesitate to ask, someone will be back by in a bit" Dr. Smith says walking out of the room.

Abby is the first one to break the silence that had fallen over the room again "I'm hungry let's go get something to eat."

"Sounds good Abby" McGee says causing Gibbs to nod in agreement. Abby stands up looking at Tony who still hasn't moved

"DiNozzo" Gibbs says firmly

"Look Boss, I already told you I'm not leaving her."

"Tony what do you want? I will just bring something up for you." Abby says walking over to him putting her hand on his back.

"I don't care Abs, I'm really not even hungry, anything will be fine." Abby turns walking to the door causing Gibbs and McGee to follow. Once Abby steps out of the room she turns to Gibbs and whispers, not quietly enough that it goes unheard by Tony, "is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so Abs, I hope so."

Tony sits in the room listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor and to Ziva's slow even breathing. He starts to match his breathing to hers, hoping to put himself back to sleep, he lets his eyes close and just as he is about to slip he feels his hand being squeezed. His eyes fly open, his gaze landing straight to her eyes, hoping to see her brown eyes staring at him. Disappointed when he sees her still sleeping, convincing himself that he must have squeezed her hand he puts his head back down and lets his eyes close again. Just before he falls asleep he feels it again, however still convinced that it is just in his head he lets himself drift closer to sleep. He feels it again, but still does not move. Then he hears something it sounds like a voice, a very soft very quiet voice, convinced that he is just having another dream he squeezes his eyes shut even tighter.

A few minutes later he hears a quiet cough followed by a very soft voice "Tony?" followed by another cough.

He immediately jerks his head up and his eyes fly open, this time he sees it, he sees her looking at him, her eyes show worry "I'm right here Zi" he breathes, "thank God you are alright" he says standing up to gently pull her into a hug. She starts to cough again and he pulls back. "I should call a nurse" he pushes the call button and once answered he says "she woke up" not able to help the smile that is now on his face.

"Hey" she manages to get out with minimal coughing this time. He grabs her hand again this time sandwiching it between his. "What happened?" she asks her voice getting a bit stronger.

"I'm so sorry Zi, you were shot. We went to pick up a suspect in a case and after a few minutes of trying to talk her down, she was so close she had started to put the gun down, then out of nowhere I hear a gun shot quickly followed by three more, and I see her fall to the ground, then I turn to you and…"he takes a deep breath, fighting off the tears "and then I see you fall to the ground too" He stops again to breathe "I thought I lost you." He turns his face away from hers "I am sorry." Ziva gently pulls her hand out of Tony's hands, he takes it as a sign of anger or disappointment until he feels her soft fingers on his chin, forcing him to look at her as she got up enough energy to speak

"Did you shoot me?"

"What?"

"Answer the question," she takes a deep breath wincing from the pain that causes in her chest, this does not go unnoticed by Tony who starts to talk but is silenced when she continues "was it your gun that shot me?"

"No, no it was not my gun that shot you"

"Exactly," she says grinning "you have nothing to be sorry for" letting go of his chin and giving a light tap on his cheek, he couldn't help but smile back, this was a conversation he would have to save for another day.

At that moment the nurse that had been helping all of them with information on Ziva came in the door grabbing Ziva's chart. "Welcome back, you had a lot of people very worried Ms. David, I will be your nurse"

"I am just going to check a few things" she turns to Tony "if you would wait outside for a minute"

"I thought you knew by now that I'm not leaving"

"You don't have to go far, just wait right outside the door, the second I am finished you can come back in."

Ziva grabbed his hand again "I will be fine Tony" her voice getting stronger each time she spoke.

"Okay, just outside the door" he said placing a quick kiss on Ziva's hand before standing up and walking just outside the door, "I need to call Gibbs anyway"

"Okay Ms. David on a scale of one to ten, one being nothing and ten being the greatest pain you have ever felt, please rate your pain." The nurse said once sure that Tony was out of the room.

"What?"

"How bad is your pain? On a scale of one to ten"

"I do not understand what you are wanting me to do."

"You are having pain correct?"

"I have had worse"

"Ms. David, I need your honest answer I cannot help you unless I know what you are feeling"

"I do not want any drugs, the pain is not that bad, I will be fine" Ziva replied dryly

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind" Ziva nods as the nurse looks over everything else on her chart and monitors "I need to check you wound, I'm going to go ahead and pull back your gown so I can get to it" she pauses to pull back the gauze and examine the wound, noticing the wince Ziva is trying to hide when she touches it "everything looks good, I will come back in a few hours to check on you again and change your dressing" she put the gown back as it was and stopped to look at Ziva "do you have any questions?"

"How long was I out?"

"You have been unconscious since you arrived early yesterday afternoon"

"And how long has Tony been here?"

The nurse smiles at her question before replying "the whole time" Ziva smiled slightly letting her eyes close, opening them quickly realizing that brought back the urge to sleep. "I am all done here, if you need anything just call, I will send Agent DiNozzo back in."

"Thank you" Ziva replies as the nurse opens the door to the room motioning for Tony to come back in

"Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky will be up soon, they are just finishing dinner" Tony says as he walks back into the room taking his place back in the chair next to her bed.

"When are you going to eat dinner?"

"Abby is bringing me something, I couldn't leave"

"You should have left Tony, you should have gone home and gotten some sleep too"

"I couldn't leave, and just think if I would have gone to get dinner with them then you would have been all alone when you woke up."

"Well, thank you Tony"

"No problem Zi, I wouldn't have done it any other way" Ziva smiles as her eyes start to close again, each time making it harder and harder to fight off sleep "get some sleep Ziva, I will be here when you wake up again."

"Okay" finally giving herself over to sleep

Tony watched as she fell back into the deep even breaths of sleep and smiled. "Gibbs is going to kill me" he said quietly before letting his own eyes close, quickly opening them back up when he heard everybody walk back into the room.

"So she woke up?" McGee asks looking at Ziva

"Ya, the nurse has been in and checked everything out, she just fell back asleep a few minutes ago."

"Hello Anthony, you look better today than you did yesterday." Ducky says walking into the room and sitting in the chair Gibbs was occupying earlier. McGee and Abby take their place back on the couch as Gibbs pulls up the chair on the other side of Ziva's bed.

"Hey Ducky"

"I brought you a sandwich Tony" Abby says following behind Ducky

"Thanks Abs, I'll take it" he says lying it down next to him planning on eating it later.

The room fell back into a silence as Tony takes Ziva's hand again and begins to let his eyes shut again this time not fighting off the deep sleep that loomed around him.

"Looks like he is finally asleep" Abby says breaking the silence that had since fallen over the room again.

"Yes, some much needed sleep it would seem" Ducky nods.

"You guys should go home, it is getting late" Gibbs whispers

"Are you sure Boss?" McGee asks looking over at Tony and Ziva.

"Ya McGee, she will be fine. You guys go home and get some sleep."

"Okay, bye Gibbs, call us if you need anything" Abby says standing up and walking over to Gibbs. He reaches out for her pulling her into a hug and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night Abs. McGee, Ducky"

"Take care of them Jethro, and yourself as well" Ducky says following Abby and McGee out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs quietly walks over to the couch Abby and McGee just vacated, he sits down bringing his feet up and laying his head back closing his eyes. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he hears the door open, he quickly opens his eyes watching a nurse walk in to check Ziva's vitals. He looks around the room once the nurse leaves looking for a clock, he sees Tony still asleep on the chair in the same position that he last saw him, Ziva's hand still in his, he looks up at Ziva seeing her eyes wide open looking around at all the machines she is attached to.

"Morning Ziva" Gibbs whispers from his spot on the couch before standing up to move to the chair on the other side of her bed.

"Good morning" she whispered back

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked causing Ziva to turn her head, looking at him "The truth"

"I am fine" she replied flatly Gibbs looking at her, making sure she wasn't lying to him. She was keeping something from him but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was.

"Anything you need to tell me David?" Gibbs asked his voice slightly raising as he sits up straighter in his chair putting some distance between them.

"What are you talking about Gibbs?" Ziva asked cautiously

Gibbs looks down at Tony's hand still holding onto Ziva's before looking back up in her eyes "About you and DiNozzo…" Ziva's face froze, not going unnoticed by Gibbs who continues "anything I should know?"

Ziva blinked rapidly a few times, her head spinning, not able to get a thought to form words or give an explanation as to why she was so comfortable with her hand in Tony's the way it was, and how the thought of him not leaving her since she was shot made some of the pain fade. Deciding she might as well tell Gibbs the truth, she opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by Gibbs

"David, I have my rules for a reason"

"I know Gibbs" Ziva snaps causing Tony to shift in the seat Ziva freezes but relaxes again after hearing him sigh and his breathing become deep again.

"No you don't know Ziva"

"That is not the first time I have heard that in the last few days, let me ask you if there is so much that I do not know then why am I even here?" she says moving her eyes from Gibbs to a spot on the wall directly in front of her.

"Ziva, you know damn well that we all care about you and what would happen to our team if you left" he pauses looking at Ziva glaring at the wall he takes her face and turns it to him "look at me and listen to me, listen to me good David" he sees her eyes soften a bit and he knows that he has her attention "I don't want you to get hurt…" Ziva interrupts

"What makes you think…"

"Nope, I talk, you listen" he says cutting her off "I don't want you to get hurt Ziva, you are like a daughter to me, you and Abs, and I don't want to see you hurt. Nothing good ever comes out of partners who try a relationship, especially when your partner is DiNozzo."

"Gibbs, Tony would not hurt me, he values certain parts of himself too much" Ziva says as Gibbs tries to hide a smirk

"We both know what you could do to DiNozzo and he knows too, but I don't think you or he know what he could do to you."

"And you do?" she asks staring Gibbs straight in the eyes hoping to finish this conversation

"Yes"

"And what exactly might I ask is that?"

"He could break your heart, Ziva" He says still looking in her eyes but seeing something that he has never seen before from Ziva, fear and confusion.

"I will be fine, nothing is going to happen, he does not feel the same way."

"You have been trained in God knows what David, and I know you're not stupid, but I will say it one more time; my rules are there for a reason." Gibbs says standing up walking towards the door. "Getting coffee, be back later, get some sleep Ziva." Ziva nods her head acknowledging she heard him before turning her head to the side. She looks down at her hand feeling Tony give a squeeze.

"You heard" Ziva says looking up at Tony's face as he opens his eyes ad smiles.

"Get some sleep Ziva"

"How much did you hear?" she asks trying to hide the nervousness she is feeling.

"Zi, get some sleep, we will talk later." Tony says giving her hand final squeeze before letting go as he stands up. "I'm going to get some coffee, I will be back soon" Ziva opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by Tony "just sleep" without thinking about it Tony leans over the bed and places a quick kiss on Ziva's forehead. He realizes what he did and stands back up watching Ziva close her eyes and drift off to sleep. He looks around the room making sure nobody saw what just happened before walking out of the room hoping that he doesn't have to talk about that incident again.

He walks up to the coffee bar outside of the main lobby in the hospital ordering the biggest size they have. After getting his coffee he finds an empty table and sits down, deciding to give Ziva some time to sleep and him some time to think. Tony sits down on the hard plastic chair staring into the deep brown liquid. _What am I supposed to do? Gibbs has her acting all freaky._

"Ya, that's what we need a freaky acting assassin." Tony mumbles to himself still staring into his cup completely oblivious to everything going on around him.

"Morning DiNozzo" Gibbs says as Tony nearly jumps out of his seat, almost spilling his hot coffee on his lap.

"You okay there DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks with a smirk sitting down in the seat next to Tony.

"Didn't hear ya coming Boss."

"How much did you hear?"

"What are you talking about Boss?" Tony asks looking over at Gibbs.

"I know you're not stupid Tony." Gibbs says leaning in getting closer to Tony

"Aw thanks Boss" Tony smiles wincing when Gibbs reaches behind him to slap him on the back of the head. "Thank you Boss"

"I am starting to have second thoughts though." Gibbs smiles "Now how much did you hear? I know you weren't asleep the whole time, I would just like to know how long you were faking it."

"Long enough Boss" Tony says staring back down into his cup of coffee.

"Long enough for what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks glaring at him

"Long enough to feel like a complete idiot, I cant believe I was so stupid."

"I can" Gibbs says causing Tony to look up in shock relaxing when he hears Gibbs laugh

"Thanks Boss" Tony says sarcastically

"I asked you if there was something I needed to know and you said no."

"There is nothing to know, she is my partner and a friend. That is all." Tony says looking straight into Gibbs' stare.

"It had better damn well stay that way too DiNozzo. Nothing good could come of it." Gibbs says sternly glaring again when he sees Tony roll his eyes and sigh.

"I wont hurt her Boss, not like you think I will." Tony says getting up from his chair throwing away still full cup of coffee and walking back up to Ziva's room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I realized yesterday that I never posted a chapter...so today you get 2. I will post them both right now. 11 and 12. there are 17 in the story...so we are getting close to the end. Let me know what you think! have a great weekend**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony walks down the long hall stopping when he comes to Ziva's room, he looks in the door and stops when he sees the nurse standing in the room. Ziva sees him standing in the doorway and smiles prompting the nurse to turn around.

"Hello Agent DiNozzo, I was just telling Ms. David that everything is looking good and that at this rate Dr. Smith says she could be out of here in a few days."

"That's great!" Tony exclaims walking into the room to Ziva squeezing her hand before sitting down in his seat.

"Now, she will still not be able to work and someone should stay with her for a few days just to make sure" Tony looked at Ziva just as she was rolling her eyes at the nurses statement.

"I am not a child, I do not need a babysitter, I will be fine." Ziva says enunciating each syllable to make sure that she is completely understood.

"I'm sorry Ms. David it is the only way we will release you to go home. You still have to stay here for a couple of days, so just have someone prepared to go home with you by that time." The nurse says walking out of the room.

"We can ask Abby when she comes up later." Tony says turning his chair so his is facing Ziva. "Did you get any sleep last night or while I was gone?"

"I slept very well, thank you." Ziva says, despite being in a hospital and not in her own bed she slept better than she had in weeks, she slowly turns up onto her right side so that she is facing Tony and no longer has to turn her neck to look at him.

"So how was your talk with Gibbs?"

"How did you know I talked to Gibbs? Tony asks

"Well, I know you heard part of my conversation with Gibbs and so I am assuming that you heard him say that he was going to go get coffee, I do not think it was a coincidence that you woke up wanting coffee right after that."

"I went down there so you could sleep, I didn't _want_ to talk to Gibbs" Tony says as the smile he has had since walking in the room falls.

"You could have stayed here while I slept, I do not mind." Ziva replied softly.

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Tony, can I ask you something?" Ziva asks breaking the silence in the room.

"What's up?" Tony laughs when he sees Ziva glance up before glaring at him.

"That is another one of your stupid expressions, is it not?"

"Yep it sure is," Tony says not being fazed by Ziva's glare "But seriously, what did you need?" He asks seriously after Ziva's glare turned into a look of pure fear.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard…enough"

"What exactly is enough?" Ziva asks through closed teeth.

"Enough to know that I am a complete idiot" he pauses watching Ziva's face for a reaction "and that Gibbs should just stay out of other people's lives."

"Tony, I am not worried about Gibbs. About you being an idiot," Ziva pauses "I do not think that… all of the time" she says smiling.

"Gee, thanks Zi" Tony says sarcastically. "What do you mean you are not worried about Gibbs?" Tony asks this time his voice sounding more suspicious.

"I am not worried because whatever I choose to do with my life is my decision, not Gibbs'." Ziva says emotionlessly but her eyes showing the sadness she is feeling. In truth she does care about what Gibbs thinks, he is like a father to her and she wishes nothing more than for him to approve of her relationships.

"ZIVA!!!" Abby squeals running in the room the best she can in her short black skirt and platform boots, the black tee shirt and bouncing pigtails completing the outfit. Tony puts himself in Abby's path causing her to crash into him on her way to Ziva.

"Abs, be careful, gunshot in the arm, still recovering."

"I'm so sorry! Ziva! I was going to hug you, I would've hurt you! I don't know what came over me, I cant believe I was going…"

"Abs, breathe" Tony says putting his hands on her shoulders shaking her a bit.

"Abby, it is okay" Ziva says laughing at the scene taking place in front of her.

"So, how are you feeling Ziva?"

"I am fine thank you."

"O" Abby says remembering the bag hanging off her shoulder "I brought you some clothes for when you go home"

"Thank you Abby."

"So Abs" Tony says sitting back down in his seat as Abby pulls up a chair up next to him "the nurse says Ziva should be released in a few days, but when she is she will need someone to stay with her."

"I would _love_ to stay with Ziva! We will have so much fun! We can stay up talking and we can watch movies and listen to music and…"

"Abby" Ziva interrupts "I will still be recovering. I do not know how much of that I will be able to do. You do not have to stay with me, I will be fine on my own."

"Are you kidding Ziva? Of course I will stay with you! I will be the best recovery assistant EVER!"

"Thanks Abs." Tony says looking from Abby to Ziva just in time to see her roll her eyes. "Zi, this is the only way they will let you out of here and I can't stay with you because Gibbs already thinks we are breaking rule 12. So that leaves you with Abby, Ducky, or McGee, I mean I guess we could ask Palmer but he is kind of weird and honestly I don't really think he would be that much help to you, I guess we could ask McGee if you would rather have him than Abby"

"I already told you what I thought about Gibbs" Ziva says weakly

"Aww...you guys are too cute!" Abby squeals from her seat before a dramatic sigh.

"What are you talking about Abby?" Ziva asks trying to sit up straighter in her bed wincing from the pain shooting in her left arm.

"Ziva, you need to get some sleep. Abby and I will be quiet now right Abs?" Tony asks raising his eyebrows at Abby.

"Right, you won't even know I'm here. You sleep." Abby says leaning back in her chair. Ziva opens her mouth to talk but is cut off by Tony.

"Ziva, please just sleep. I saw that face you made so either you sleep, or I go find some drugs for you."

"Fine" Ziva says rolling her eyes "I will sleep"

"Good" Tony says leaning back in his chair turning his body to face Abby.

"Tony, you should sleep too, you look exhausted" Abby whispers.

"I'm fine, I'm not really even that tired" Tony says turning to look at Ziva, making sure she is at least attempting to sleep before turning back to face Abby.

"You really like her don't you?" Abby whispers a little louder this time as she sees Ziva take a deep breath in and hold it.

Tony looks down in his lap before he takes a breath, looks up at Abby and replies "ya Abs, I do." Abby, still watching Ziva, sees her mouth turn up into a small smile as she releases the breath she was holding with a sigh. Ziva's entire body relaxes and she falls into a deep sleep. Abby turns her attention back to Tony so he doesn't get suspicious. She squeals when she sees the first real smile on Tony's face since the accident.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Abby, shh!" Tony whispers through closed teeth. "You can't tell her and you defiantly can't tell Gibbs" he says almost pleadingly.

"Ooo…Gibbs…I forgot about him, I will take care…"

"No Abby, you can't. Gibbs seems to think that I will hurt her." Tony says his voice still soft.

"Well that's just crazy, she would have you on the ground before you even thought about putting a hand on her."

"No, not physically we all know I don't stand a chance there." He pauses as Abby nods her head in agreement. "He thinks I will break her heart." Tony sighs "but I won't…I would never…this is different."

"I know Tony," Abby says softly looking him in the eyes and placing her hand on top of his. "How about you go home, take a shower, change, and then come back." Tony opened his mouth to protest but Abby got the words out quicker. "She will be fine, I will stay here with her." Tony looks over a Ziva taking a deep breath "Tony, you need to get cleaned up. Trust me, she will be fine." Still seeing the hesitation on his face as he looks at Ziva she tries one last time "I will call you if she wakes up _and_ I will make her talk to you. Tony just go" Abby begs.

After a few silent minutes "Okay, fine, 30 minutes." Abbys starts to talk but is cut off by Tony again "But you have to promise to call me if she wakes up."

"Yes Tony, I promise." Abby says crossing her heart with her index finger.

"Okay then," Tony leans over to whisper in Ziva's ear "I'll be right back" he stands back up turning to Abby. "Thanks Abs" he says giving Abby a hug and leaving the room.

"Thank you Abby" Ziva says softly from her bed, her eyes still shut tight.


	12. Chapter 12

Abby sits in the quite room listening to Ziva's steady breathing and the beat of her heart beat on her heart monitor.

"Hey Abs" A deep voice says bringing her back to reality. She turns around seeing Gibbs standing in the doorway

"Hey Gibbs"

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks looking around before taking over Tony's seat.

"I sent him home to shower" Abbys says in a proud voice.

"Good" Gibbs nods "he needed a break"

"Ya I had to fight him but he finally left, my guess is he will be back in about ten minutes."

"Too bad, he needs to get some sleep"

"Gibbs, we need to talk" Abby says trying as hard as she can to sound serious.

"Okay…Abs?"

"You need to stay out of other people's business…"

"Abby, don't start with me" Gibbs interrupts

"No, you listen to me Gibbs" Gibbs glares at her "I meant…please listen Boss?" Abby says losing some of the confidence she had in the beginning of thier conversation. Gibbs just looks at her silently. "Okay so I think that you need to stay out of Tony and Ziva's life. I know I know I know about that damn rule 12 blah blah blah Gibbs, and frankly I don't give a rats ass about your rule. But Tony and Ziva do, well Tony does and Ziva does, I think, but to Tony you are like the father he never had, he won't break your rule. Now ask yourself Gibbs" in her best Gibbs impression "What if I'm stopping something really great from happening?" Gibbs smirks as Abby changes back to her regular voice. "This could be good Gibbs, I have a gut feeling, I have never seen either on of them like this before. I mean com'on we're talking Tony new girl every week and Ziva big bad assassin with walls around her so high you need to parachute in. I takes something huge for them to allow themselves to feel something, but to be able to admit it, that takes even more. Now I think you need to knock this crap off and let them be together. This could be real and this could be good." Gibbs opens his mouth to finally speak but Abby cuts in again "And don't tell me how" she switches back to her Gibbs impression "partners getting together is a bad idea." She switches back to her voice, as serious as ever. "Just because it didn't work for you doesn't mean it wont for them. Tony isn't you and Ziva isn't Jenny." Abby takes a deep breath looking at Gibbs and giving him a forced smile preparing herself for a head slap so hard Tony would probably feel it.

"Ya finished Abs?" Gibbs asks calmly

"Yes sir"

"Don't call me sir"

"Yes ma'am" Abby says not missing a beat causing Gibbs to laugh bringing a real smile back to Abby's face.

"Abby I can't give them the okay, he will hurt her…"

"But Gibbs he won't" Abby whines interrupting.

"No, now you let me talk" Abby nods "I will not give them the okay for this because it is something they will have to earn. They need to prove to me that it won't affect work; they need to earn my trust in this just like everything else. If I finally believe that he won't hurt her _or_ the other way around and it doesn't affect their abilities to do their jobs. Then I will talk with them and consider changing my mind. But until then, they better not be doing anything or they better be damn good at hiding it from me."

"I still don't get it Gibbs" Abby says softly

Tony comes walking back in the room wearing clean jeans and green shirt with his hair finally styled back to its usual perfection.

"Wow Tony, you look almost back to normal" Abby says smiling.

"Thanks, I think."

"DiNozzo" Gibbs says nodding in his direction as he gets up and walks to the door. "I'm going to get out of here, tell Ziva I stopped by."

"Bye" Abby and Tony say at the same time as Tony walks over to Ziva and grabs her hand. Tony looks from Ziva to Abby

"She slept the whole time?"

"I told you she would be fine. I wish I could have convinced you to stay away a while longer, you need some sleep and you need to eat."

"I grabbed some food at home and I already told you that I wasn't tired." Tony says letting go of Ziva's hand and sitting down in his chair.

"So, I talked to Gibbs" Abby blurts out of nowhere disrupting Tony from his thoughts.

"What? Abby, I told you not to say anything." Tony says raising his voice wincing when he realizes it might wake Ziva.

"I didn't tell him anything except for my opinions. But lets not get into all of that again. He did tell me that once he believed you two would not hurt each other and that nothing would change at work he would reconsider giving you permission but until then he said you better not do anything or" changing to her Gibbs impersonation "you'd better be damn good at hiding it." She smiles at Tony changing back to her voice "he practically gave you permission right then. He knew I would tell you and he just said that you better be good at hiding it. So as long you hide it you and Ziva can do whatever you want." Abby finishes proudly waiting for a response from Tony.

"Abby, I really didn't want you to talk to Gibbs" he sighs "I still don't know what I want to do about it yet."

"What do you mean you don't know what you are going to do?" Abby huffs her voice raising "You have to go for it this could be a good thing."

"And if it isn't?" Tony asks through closed teeth "What if Gibbs is right? What if I do break her heart?"

"O don't listen to Gibbs, he has been divorced what three times, he is obviously doing something wrong." Abby says grinning "and stop with all the ifs, you guys will figure it out if it happens."

"Abby, for the first time in my life I am…"

"Tony, you're back" Ziva says sleepily "and you smell better too" turning herself up onto her right side to face Tony and Abby.

"Thanks Ziva, good to see you too" Tony says sarcastically

"What are you guys talking about?" Ziva asks slowly waking up more.

"Nothing, just passing time" Tony replies quickly "So how are you feeling?"

"I am fine"

"Of course you are"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We ask how you are, you say 'I am fine,' every time." Tony says

"I do not"

"O Ziva you so do! You always say you are fine. You were just shot in the arm, we ask how you are, you say fine. You always do it, like the way Gibbs always has a cup of coffee in his hand at work. And the way…"

"Okay I got it Abby." Ziva says rolling her eyes as Abby smiles sweetly at her.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later Abby had left to get things ready for when Ziva comes home. Ziva sits on her bed looking at Tony while he sleeps. He suddenly jumps when hears someone come in the room.

"Agent DiNozzo," Dr. Smith says looking at Tony as he walks into the room over to Ziva's bed. "And Ms. David, how are you feeling today?"

"I am feeling fine Doctor." Ziva smiles hearing Tony choke trying to suppress a laugh at her response.

"I am going to go ahead and check your wound, and make sure everything is okay. If it is I see no point in keeping you any longer, we would discharge you tomorrow. That is if you have someone arranged to stay with you for a few days." Dr. Smith says walking towards the head of the bed looking at Tony.

"I will just wait outside" Tony says standing up from his seat and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"So Ms. David, how is this feeling?" Dr. Smith asks pulling her gown back and taking off the bandages revealing her healing wound. "It is a little pink around the edges, so I will put you on an extra antibiotic, but other than that it is healing very nicely. Do you have someone to help you change this bandage twice a day?"

"I will ask Tony, since I'm sure he will be over twice a day anyway, and if he is not comfortable doing it then I'm sure Ducky, our medical examiner would do it."

"Good, I will ask Agent DiNozzo in just a minute so I can show him how to dress it properly. Next question, do you have someone to stay with you?"

"Yes my friend Abby will be staying with me, even though I am perfectly capable of staying on my own."

"The nurse said you were pretty stubborn about that" Dr. Smith says chuckling. He walks over and opens the door motioning for Tony to come back in "Agent DiNozzo, would you be willing to help Ms. David change her bandages twice a day?" Tony looked at Ziva to make sure she was okay with him doing it before answering.

"Ya, defiantly" Tony says looking back at the Doctor as he takes his place back in his seat.

"Great, let me go ahead and show you how to do it then as I redress it today." He says going through the steps of redressing Ziva's shoulder. "Tomorrow we will have you try once supervised and then everything should be good to go." Dr. Smith says pulling Ziva's gown back and turning to face her "Well Ms. David, everything is looking great, at this point I don't see why you can't go home tomorrow."

"That is wonderful, thank you Dr. Smith" Ziva says relieved

"I am more than happy to sign your discharge papers. You had a lot of people pretty scared when we first saw you." Ziva smiles at the doctor "a nurse will be by in the morning with everything you will need to go home. Just make sure you have someone to drive you home and to stay with you. And I will see you again in about a week to see how it is going and to talk about getting you back to work."

"What am I supposed to do for a whole week?" Ziva asks scrunching her face when she realizes she spoke louder than she intended.

"Goodbye Ms. David, Agent DiNozzo" Dr. Smith says chuckling as he leaves the room.

"Tony, what am I supposed to do for a whole week?" Ziva asks again this time coming out more like a whine.

"You rest and heal Zi"

"I do not like this, I am being treated like a child" Ziva says getting more and more frustrated.

"Zi, calm down. You will have Abby, she will keep you busy. I will come over after work to give you and Abby both a break. We can watch movies or play games. I'm sure McGee and Ducky and Gibbs will come by at some point. You just need to relax because if you make that thing beep faster they may keep you here longer." Tony says smiling at her pointing to the heart monitor she was still connected to.

"Fine" Ziva says letting silence fall over the room before finally speaking again. "Hey, Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She asks almost shyly

"Of course I will Ziva," he says leaning forward taking her hand in his.

"Okay, good" she says letting her eyes fall closed bringing a smile to Tony's face. "Hey, Tony?" Ziva asks again her eyes still shut.

"Will you drive me home tomorrow?"

"Of course"

"Thank you" Ziva says opening her eyes and smiling at Tony.

"Hey, its getting late. You sleep, I'm going to go call Gibbs and Abs to tell them that you are going home tomorrow."

"Thank you Tony," she pauses "for everything"

"Hey don't thank me, we're partners, it's what we do." Tony stops when he sees her smile fall "I would do anything for you Zi, you're my best friend." He smiles at her ruffling her hair as she closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Tony" she murmurs before falling asleep.

Tony walks into the hall to call Gibbs and Abby. He decides to get Gibbs over with and call him first. He pulls the phone out of his pocket pressing the speed dial for Gibbs. "Hey Boss…ya Ziva's fine…no we just found out that she gets to go home tomorrow…ya, I'm going to drive her home…someone has to stay with her…no Boss, Abby is going to stay with her…okay, I'll let her know…no I won't be in tomorrow…I'm going take Ziva home and then stay with her until Abby gets there…okay Boss, see you later." Tony hangs up the phone, takes a deep breath and calls Abby.

"Hey Abs…ya Ziva's fine…we just found out she will get to go home tomorrow…I know it is very exciting…no you go to work tomorrow, I already told Gibbs I wouldn't be in…I'm going to drive her home and stay with her until you get there…no I don't know what I'm going to do about us yet…I promise you will be the third person to know…well right after Ziva and myself…okay glad you're okay with that…Bye Abs…I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow…bye. Tony hangs up the phone and stuffs it back in his pocket. He walks back in the room, over to his chair pulling it over to Ziva's bed and reclining it back. He turns his body so he is facing Ziva as the exhaustion finally takes over him and he lets his eyes fall closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Ziva wakes up at her usual 5:00 and looks around the room happy to see that they unhooked her from most of her machines, the only thing remaining is her IV, but even happier for it to be her last day in there. She decides that it would be good to get up and walk a little after laying in the bed for so long. She throws the covers back and swings her feet to the opposite side of the bed as Tony. She scoots herself to the very edge of the bed placing her feet on the cold floor. She slowly stands up off the bed, stopping to let the head rush pass before reaching out to grab her IV pole, flinching when she starts walking and the wheels on the pole squeak. She takes another step stopping again when the wheels squeak again. She looks back at Tony holding her breath when he starts moving in his chair, exhaling only when he looks to be asleep again. She takes a few more slow, wobbly steps getting around her bed stopping again when she sees Tony watching her with eyes wide open.

"Good morning" he says sleepily getting up from his chair walking over towards her.

"Good morning" she replies concentrating on her balance as she starts to walk again and not the shooting pain in her shoulder.

"You doing okay?" Tony asks cautiously after watching the way she is moving.

"Yes" she replies shortly

"Where are you going?" he asks curiously.

"I need to walk some and I would like to go outside."

"I will go with you but I think you may need some clothes and shoes first, what do you think?" Tony says walking over to the couch grabbing the bag Abby brought the day before. "Looks like she brought you a pair of tennis shoes, cargo pants and a button down shirt, good thinking Abs."

"Why good thinking Abs?" Ziva asks working her way back to where Tony is standing.

"Because I'll bet you can't raise that arm to put a tee shirt on."

"O yes, that was good of her. I think I will just take the pants and shoes, I will just leave the gown on for now."

"Okay" Tony stutters "Um do you need some help or can you do it?" he asks nervously

"I can do it" Ziva says moving over to the couch and sitting down. She picks up the pants and puts her right leg in.

"Do you want me to leave the room?"

"No, you may stay, just no glaring at me"

"I'm pretty sure it's staring and okay, I won't." he says laughing as he turns around so he cant be accused of doing something he didn't do. She gets her left leg in the pants as well and stands up struggling to get them pulled up with just one hand. Tony has to fight back a laugh when he hears her start spitting words angrily in Hebrew. "Everything okay back there sweetcheeks?"

"No Tony, it would appear that I need two hands to button a pair of pants."

Tony turns around smiling at Ziva when he sees her face, she has mixed looking pissed with pouting a combination only she could pull off.

"Ziva…" Tony whispers

"What Tony?" Ziva snaps

"I have two hands" he says waving his hands in the air. "I can help if you need it, or if you would rather I can call for a nurse."

"You do not need to get a nurse, I am fine with you helping." Tony takes a step forward as Ziva pulls her hospital gown up just far enough to make the button on her pants visible. He reaches out and Ziva holds her breath as Tony puts his hands on her pants, careful not to touch her skin as he pulls the sides closer together and buttons them. He quickly pulls his hands away and Ziva lets out her breath.

"Um, you can get the zipper, right?"

"Yes I can, thank you" Ziva says pulling up the zipper and sitting down on the couch pulling her socks out of the bag bringing her feet up on the couch in front of her attempting to put her sock on one handed. "Damn," she hissed "Tony?" she asks softly looking up at him holding the sock out in front of her body.

He simply smiles and takes the socks from her kneeling down on the floor quickly slipping her socks on both feet, grabbing the shoes and putting those on as well. He ties the laces and stands up holding out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you" she says softly taking his hand and standing up. She closes her eyes once she is up and takes a deep breath opening her eyes. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"You sure you are okay?" Tony asks

"Yes, I am sure, just a little pain. I am fine."

"Zi…"

"No Tony, I am fine." She says in a reassuring voice.

"Okay, so where are you going to walk?"

"I would like to go outside, it has been too long." She says as she slowly walks through the room stopping when she gets to the doorway turning her head to look at Tony still standing by the couch. "You are coming, yes?"

"What? I mean ya of course" Tony says running up behind Ziva "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to go with you or not." He said quietly as they slowly walked down the hall. They walked through the halls of the hospital, the speed slowly increasing as Ziva regains some of her strength, until they reached the door to the courtyard. The same courtyard Tony spent time in before he was allowed to see Ziva. Tony pushes opend the door letting Ziva walk through. She stops and closes her eyes taking in the cool breeze and the fresh smell of outside. Tony stops next to Ziva and takes a deep breath suppressing the feeling of anxiety from the last time he was out there. Ziva finally opens her eyes looking over at Tony.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva asks her voice full of concern when she notices the fear in his eyes.

"What?" he asks turning towards her smiling, looking in her eyes "yep, I'm great" he finishes half heartedly.

"What is wrong?" silence "Tony, just tell me" she says still looking in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you" he says softly walking to a bench in the middle and sitting down.

"Hey, do not think about that anymore. I am right here, I am not dead and you cannot feel guilty for what happened." She says her voice coming out more forceful than he expected.

"I know" he says watching her walk over to the bench and sitting down next to him.

"We still need to finish talking if I remember correctly." Ziva says glad to change the subject to anything besides what it currently was.

"We can talk about that later, right now I think we should get back in your room so those nurses can get in there and discharge you."

"Okay then" Ziva says starting to stand but almost falling over.

"Woah there" Tony says grabbing Ziva and carefully sitting her back down on the bench. "You okay?" he asks cautiously.

"Yes, I am fine" she says starting to stand again. This time Tony wraps an arm around her waist effectively helping her stand, he keeps his arm around her until he is sure she is okay. After dropping his arm he made sure to stay close just in case she started to fall. They walked this way the whole way back to the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Once in the room Ziva walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge, bringing her legs up and laying down on the bed. She lets her eyes close and falls into a light sleep. Tony walks over to his chair and sits down. As he sits in the quiet room he starts thinking about what Abby said. _You really like her don't you?_ It played over and over in his head. "Maybe I should talk to Ducky, I'm sure he would know."

"Who would know what?" Ziva asks snapping him out of his daydreaming.

"What…O nothing, just thinking about some things."

"O" Ziva says hiding the disappointment from her voice but not her face.

"Good morning Ms. David" an extremely cheery nurse wearing cartoon scrubs with her long blond hair pulled into pigtails says as she walks into the room. "It says right here that you get to leave today! Yay, that is super exciting" she says causing Ziva to wince just as Tony looks over at her.

"Wow you have a lot of energy don't you?" Tony says flashing a smile at the nurse

"I'm so sorry," she says lowering her voice "usually I work down in pediatrics. So Ms. David, I have your discharge papers right here if I could just go over them with you then I am going to supervise an" she pauses looking down at her papers "Agent DiNozzo, to change your bandage before you are free to leave" she says looking at Ziva.

"I'm going to call Abby and Gibbs really quick just so they know we are about to bust outta here." Tony says standing up, he looks at Ziva before turning to walk out of the room.

Ziva smiles at his hesitation about leaving the room, about leaving her alone with this crazy woman. Who Ziva is very surprised that Tony has not hit on yet. _Typical_ _Tony date material, blond and breathing_. Ziva thinks to herself carefully watching the nurse as she flips through the papers in her hands.

"So Ms. David, who is going to be taking you home today?" the nurse asks looking at Ziva.

"Tony will be driving me home"

"Was that Tony?" the nurse asks continuing after Ziva nods "he seems like a very tentative boyfriend."

Ziva froze "What…wait…Tony is not my…we are work partners"

"Really" the nurse asks in disbelief "just a work partner?" she asks raising her eyebrows. "He is very good looking" Ziva remains silent at her comment hoping she will get the point "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate…so is Tony the Agent DiNozzo who will be changing your bandage."

"Yes" Ziva answers

"And you're sure you guys are just partners?" The nurse asks again "I'm sorry again, I should just stay out of it, none of my business."

"Yes, I am sure"

"Okay and Ms. David can you please state again who will be staying with you while you heal?"

"My friend Abby" Ziva says shortly

"Okay, lets go through your discharge papers and get you out of here" The nurse explains to Ziva that she will need to take it easy and she will have a follow up appointment in a week at which time she will find out when she can go back to work. She goes over other things like prescriptions for pain and an antibiotic. She then removes the IV out of Ziva's arm and gives her a sling to help keep her arm steady. Tony walks back in the room when Ziva is signing the last of the discharge papers. The nurse has Tony change Ziva's bandage and once she is satisfied at how he did she officially releases Ziva to go home.

"Good luck Ms. David, get well soon." The nurse says stopping in the doorway about to say something else to Tony but keeping her mouth shut when she sees him help Ziva out of the bed. He unties the top of her gown as Ziva holds it up wither her good hand, her back facing Tony as he slips the bad arm out of the gown and into the shirt Abby provided. Ziva lets the gown fall to the ground as he holds the shirt out for her to slip her good arm into. She pulls the shirt closed and attempts to close them on her own huffing when she realizes she can't do it. The nurse walks out of the doorway before they see that she has been standing there.

"Tony will you help me with these damn buttons?" Ziva asks getting frustrated when she sees him hesitate "Tony…"

"Sure, sorry" Tony says walking around to the front of Ziva quickly buttoning all of the buttons on her shirt, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Thank you"

"Whattya say we get out of here?" Tony asks grabbing Ziva's bag and papers.

"I think going home sounds wonderful"

"Home it is" Tony says placing his hand on the small of her back leading her out of the hospital, where his car was already waiting.

"When did you move your car?" Ziva asks looking up at Tony

"When I was calling Abby and Gibbs." Tony says opening the passenger door helping Ziva get in his car and shutting the door. The throws her stuff in the trunk as he rounds the car and reaches his side climbing in and driving off. They arrive at Ziva's apartment about thirty minutes later. Tony parks his car and hops out running to the other side to help Ziva out of the car. Once she is out he goes to the trunk to grab her bag, running to catch up with her at the stairs. Tony walks behind Ziva the whole way up the stairs ready just incase, even through her protesting that she is fine and capable of caring for herself.

"Tony, you should go into work, I will be fine until Abby gets here. I am sure Gibbs could use you." Ziva says once they finally make it into her place.

"I will be staying right here, I'm not leaving you alone, you were just discharged from the hospital." Tony says walking over to Ziva standing in her hallway between her bedroom and the living room.

"I am going to sleep for a while, make yourself at home." She says turning to walk into her room

"Sleep well, yell if you need anything" Tony says as she closes her door leaving it opened just enough that he can still see in to keep an eye on her. Tony walks over to the couch grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. "Daytime television sucks" he says turning off the TV. He leans his head back on the couch and closes his eyes, he jumps when he feels the phone in his pocket vibrate. He pulls the phone out of his pocket and flips it open seeing a text from Abby _so is Ziva home yet?_ He quickly replies _yes_. He realizes that Abby is waiting for him when he gets an immediate response_ good I'll be by around 7:00, so have you decided anything yet?_ He thinks about his response, if he says no she will get upset but if he says yes she will bug him for an answer. He has decided, he knows exactly what he hast to do no matter what the outcome might be. Abby is right it could be good. He quickly types back _see you at 7 and yes_. When he didn't get a response back he figured she was either working or jumping up and down in excitement.

Tony relaxed and closed his eyes accidently falling asleep, waking up at 5:00 when he hears Ziva's door open "Hey Zi" he says turning around watching her walk slowly out of her room "Ya hungry?"

"Yes" she says walking to the couch sitting down next to Tony as he turns to her

"What would you like?"

"Anything is fine"

Okay, pizza it is" he says flipping open his phone as he stands up and walks into the kitchen to order the pizza.

"What time is Abby going to arrive?" Ziva asks as Tony takes his place back on the couch. She tucks her legs under herself being very careful not to move her left arm.

"She said around 7" Tony says looking at Ziva for any sign of pain or discomfort watching her carefully.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asks breaking the silence

"I am fine thank you."

"Okay so when Abby gets here I am going to go pick up your prescriptions and anything else you think you might need. And when I get back I will change your bandage before I leave for the night."

"You can just go now you know."

"Nice try ZeeVah, you won't get rid of me that easily" Tony says grinning

"It is not that I want you to leave I just do not need babysitting and I do not want you to feel obligated to stay." Ziva says softly turning away from him.

Tony grabbed her chin, turning her face back to him "I feel obligated to do nothing Ziva, I am here because I want to be. NO other reason." He says forcefully but still staying calm. He lets his hand fall from her face landing in between their legs "Okay?" he finishes.

"Okay" she says hesitantly looking in his eyes. Neither of them speak or move for what feels like forever until the doorbell finally rings and Tony flies up off the couch running to the door. He opens the door seeing the pizza man standing there, not Abby like he expected.

Ziva hears Tony tell the man at the door thanks before he walks into the living room sitting the pizza on the coffee table. He turns back around and disappears into the kitchen reappearing minutes later with two glasses of water and napkins. He grabs a slice of pizza for Ziva.

"Thank you" Ziva smiles as Tony leans back against the couch with his own piece of pizza.

He finishes his second piece of pizza as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it" he says as he stands up walking to the door, opening it.

"Tony!" Abby squeals grabbing Tony in for a tight hug.

"Good to see you too Abs." Tony says peeling Abby off of him.

"How's Ziva?" Abby asks in a whisper.

"She is doing okay I guess, all she will tell me is that she is fine." He whispers back "How are you Abs?" Tony says this time loud enough that he knows Ziva can hear him. "I think she is in a lot of pain but she refuses to admit it." Tony says in a whisper again.

"She wouldn't be Ziva if she made this easy on herself." Abby whispers as Tony shuts the door and they walk into the living room. Abby drops her bag on the floor and walks over to Ziva. "Ziva! I missed you! You look so much better!"

"Thank you Abby, just being home makes me feel better."

"So I am going to get out of here, I will be back soon." Tony says pausing to look at Ziva "is there anything you need?"

"No thank you, I am fine." Ziva says looking up at Tony watching him walk out of the door right as the door starts to close Abby yells

"CafPow!"

"So Abby, how was work today?" Ziva asks as Abby is sitting down on the couch

"Boring, we have no case…so I was working on paperwork and I'm guessing Timmy was doing paperwork too because I didn't see him all day. Gibbs didn't come down either. The only person that did com by was Palmer and he just wanted some signatures for Ducky. It was so boring! I can't wait for you and Tony to come back!" Abby whines

"I do not know why Tony did not work today. I know I cannot wait until I can return."

Abby watched TV as Ziva read. About thirty minutes later Tony walks back in with a CafPow in one hand and a bag in the other.

"I'm back" Tony says handing the drink to Abby

"Thank you Tony! I didn't think you heard me!" Abby says surprised.

"I think everyone in the building heard you Abs." Tony says walking over to Ziva. He puts the bag on the table and pulls out one of the pill bottles, unscrewing the top he places a pill in his hand and hands it to Ziva giving her her glass of water as well. "Take this"

"What is it?" Ziva asks suspiciously.

"Your antibiotic," he pauses as she takes the pill putting it in her mouth she swallows it "you have to take it twice a day until you run out. I have a pain pill for you too if you want it."

"I am fine"

"Okay, so do you need anything else?" Tony asks hoping she would admit to it if she needs anything.

"Tony, I am fine"

"Well let's get that bandage changed then I will be off for the night."

"You should stay and watch a movie with us" Abby says hopeful that he would stay.

"I think I will take a rain check on that, thanks though Abs." Tony says helping Ziva off the couch, leading her into the bedroom while he goes to the bathroom to get the bandage stuff.

He sits Ziva down on her bed kneeling infront of her, he pulls her shirt open just enough to get to the dressing. He slowly pulls off the gauze stopping when Ziva grips his knee trying not to let her face scrunch from pain.

"I'm sorry" Tony says sincerely.

"It is just sore, that is all" Ziva says removing her hand from his leg watching Tony. She keeps her eyes on him the whole time watching as he carefully cleans the wound with a wet cloth. Their eyes locking when he looks up to make sure he isn't hurting her. He gently applies the ointment provided and covers it all up with a fresh piece of gauze and two pieces of tape. He looks up again, Ziva still watching his every movement as he pulls her shirt back in place and cleans up the mess. He walks back over to the bed and helps pull her up.

"Thank you" Ziva says shyly smiling as they walk back into the living room. Tony helps Ziva onto the couch careful not to bump her left arm. He stands back up straight looking at Ziva.

"You good?" He asks

"Yes"

"Okay then, I'm going to get going. I will stop by in the morning before work, probably around 7:30." Tony says reaching out ruffling Ziva's hair bringing a smile to her face. Abby stands up as Tony walks by and gives him a hug whispering quietly in his ear

"You have to tell her"

"Good bye Abby" Tony says pulling away. "Night Zi, you sleep good" he says walking out of the apartment.

"Okay spill" Abby demands once she is sure Tony is gone.

"What?" Ziva asks confused

"What is going on with you and Tony?"

"Nothing is going on Abby" Ziva says quickly

"Ziva you cannot lie to me" Abby says looking Ziva in the eyes. "I know you heard that day in the hospital. What I want to know now is how you feel about that."

"Feel about what?" Ziva asks getting more and more agitated.

"How you feel about Tony!" Abby says frustrated. "I have known him a lot longer than you and I know I personally have never seen him this way. He is being protective and nice. Ziva he likes you, he has finally admitted it though he has been in denial for so long. What I want to know is how you feel, you know feelings Ziva. What do you feel?"

After a long silence Ziva finally responds "I do not know how I feel. I am not like you, I do not know all of these emotions that I am feeling. I just do not know Abby" Ziva says weakly causing Abby to run to her and hug her.

"I'm so sorry I yelled!" she says backing away once she remembered Ziva's shoulder.

"It is okay Abby, once I figure it out I will let you know. Right now I will just see what happens, yes?"

"Yep, that works" Abby says, she and Ziva both beginning to relax. "Ziva, I have a confession to make."

"O no" Ziva says looking back to Abby

"I talked to Gibbs." Abby says pausing for a reaction.

"I talk to Gibbs quite often Abby" Ziva says confused

"No like I talked to Gibbs about you and Tony." Abby says watching as Ziva's face fell

"and" Ziva says waiting

"and he practically gave you guys permission, he just said you better be damn good at hiding it if you get together. He also said something about having to gain your trust in this like everything else and that once he trusts you guys enough to not screw around at work and not kill each other that he might change his mind! I told him that I have never seen you two like this. And I tell you I did this because I am your friend." Abbys says her fear turning to excitement.

"Okay…" Ziva says unsure of what to say next. "I guess I am going to go to sleep, I am very tired." Ziva says getting off the couch walking towards her bedroom. "Tony left out a blanket and pillow for you at the end of the couch. If you need anything you can just try to find it, make yourself at home. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ziva, I will be fine, you just get some sleep." Abby says as Ziva nods and turns to disappear into her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Ziva wakes up at 6:00 after a restless night sleep. She quietly walks out into the living room trying her hardest not to disturb Abby. She fixed herself a cup of tea and a piece of toast before sitting down at her kitchen table with a book. She looks at the book without reading the pages, she is too preoccupied thinking about what Abby said _I have never seen you two like this_. She keeps thinking about it unable to believe that Gibbs said they had to earn his trust. "I am so confused."

"About what?" she hears Abby before she sees her

"I did not mean to wake you I am sorry." Ziva says watching a tired Abby shuffle into the kitchen.

"You didn't, Tony did, he sent me a text telling me he was coming by in a few minutes." Abby says groggily. "How long have you been awake?" Abby asks when he finally gets her eyes opened enough to see Ziva.

"About an hour" Ziva says. "I do not have coffee but anything you can find you are welcome to."

"I am okay right now thanks though." Abby says as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it" Abby says hopping up from her seat "I'm going to kill him" Abby says plainly causing Ziva to smirk.

"Do not get any blood in my apartment"

"Good morning Abs" Tony says as Abby opens the door.

"Whatever" Abby replies walking into the living room grabbing her bag "I'm going to take a shower." She yells

"Morning Ziva" Tony says leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Good morning"

"How are you feeling?" Tony hesitates to ask

"I feel fine" Ziva says putting her book down.

"Did you sleep good?" Tony hesitates again

"Not really" she replies honestly

"You should take some of the pain meds tonight, they will help you sleep." Tony says still standing in the doorway jumping when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. "DiNozzo…hey Boss…ya I'm here right now…yes Abby stayed and we will both be in soon…I just have to make sure she is ready for the day…okay…see you soon." He stuffs the phone back in his pocket "Lets get that bandage changed." He says walking towards Ziva, going to help her up but realizing that she was already standing.

"The stuff is already in my room" Ziva says as they walk into her bedroom she sits on her bed. Tony begins to change the bandage the same way he did the day before. He was kind and gentle and Ziva couldn't help but watch him intently all the while thinking about what Abby said about him not being the same. She agrees, he never has acted like this towards her, but she has never been shot in front of him either, _this extra attention doesn't have anything to do with us. He is still the same Tony he always was._ She thinks this but deep down knows it isn't true. Ziva became so lost in her own head she was still watching him even after he was finished. He left the room but immediately returned with the two pill bottles and a glass of water. He hands her the glass and one of the antibiotics.

"I really wish you would take one of these pain pills" Tony says just as Ziva opens her mouth to swallow the pill. He speaks again before she has a chance "I know that the pain isn't that bad and that you don't like the way they make you feel…" he pauses looking in her eyes "I still really wish you would take one." He takes the glass and sets it on the dresser next to the pill bottles.

"They do not make me feel safe, I cannot take care of myself if I do not know what is going on around me. I do not like the way they make me feel." She says looking up at Tony the pain from not only the wound but being so honest with somebody coming out. Tony picks up on it and decides to drop it, after he asks one more question.

"So you would take it if you were in a place where you felt completely safe?"

"Possibly"

"Okay then…do you need anything else before I leave?"

"I will be fine Tony." Ziva says standing up off the bed

"Promise me you will call if you need anything."

"Tony…" Ziva sighs

"Promise me" he says firmly looking in her eyes.

"I promise"

"Tony?" they hear Abby yell from the living room "Where are you?"

"I'll be right there" he yells back turning his face away from Ziva as he talks to Abby. "Have a good day, and get some sleep." He says turning back glaring at Ziva. "I will be back as soon as Gibbs lets me out."

"Goodbye Tony." She says seeing him hesitate to leave "I will be fine"

"I know" he mumbles as he pulls her into a carful hug kissing her cheek, very close to her lips, without thinking. He quickly steps back "Bye" he says walking out the door leaving Ziva standing there speechless. Unable to form a coherent thought if she had too. _ What is happening to you Ziva? This is not like you…it is just Tony._ She finally regains her ability to walk and she goes out to her place on the couch, once comfortable she closes her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Once Tony and Abby arrive at work Abby goes straight down to her lab as Tony goes up to the bullpen.

"Morning Boss" Tony says stepping off the elevator "McGee"

"Good morning Tony, how is Ziva doing?" McGee asks looking up from his computer watching Tony sit down at his desk.

"She's fine McGee" Tony says plainly

"Really?"

"Yes really, that's what she says anyway." Tony snaps

"DiNozzo" Gibbs says in a warning voice standing up giving a nod in the direction of the elevators. Tony stands up and follows him onto the elevator waiting for the doors to close Gibbs pushes the emergency stop button bringing the elevator to a jerking stop. "What the hell was that DiNozzo?"

"Nothing Boss" Tony says dropping his head to look at the ground

"DiNozzo" Gibbs says again this time his voice back to normal. Tony looks up. "She will be fine DiNozzo."

"I know Boss… it is just something she said this morning. She's Ziva, she isn't afraid of anything."

"She is human DiNozzo." Gibbs looks at Tony, not really wanting to go down this line of questioning but at the same time he is worried about his team. "What did she say?" Gibbs finally asks.

"She won't take pain meds, and yes she is in pain, I can tell. But she says she won't take anything because she doesn't feel safe."

"DiNozzo, she will be fine"

"I know that!" Tony yells "She is always fine! I wish for just once she would admit that something is wrong, that she is hurt." Tony takes a deep breath running his hands through his hair pacing in the elevator.

"Feel better DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks once he sees Tony calm down.

"Ya Boss"

"Good" Gibbs says pushing the emergency button this time bringing the elevator back to life. "Now get to work" he says as the door opens and Tony walks off the elevator.

The rest of the day passes slowly for Tony, but he works the whole day. Since they still didn't have a case he worked on paperwork. Once he finished his stack he walked over to Ziva's desk grabbing a stack from there. Gibbs waited just around the corner watching as Tony did this, not walking in until he was seated back at his desk. Gibbs walks into the bullpen and looks at the clock.

"DiNozzo, your paperwork done?"

"Yes Boss" Tony says not looking up form what he was doing.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Ziva's" Tony replies flatly

"Go home DiNozzo, its 7:00."

"Really?" Tony asks suspiciously finally looking up from his desk.

"Ya DiNozzo, get outta here."

"Thanks Boss" Tony says gathering his stuff running to the elevator.

"I'm telling you Abby, he worked the entire day, no jokes or games. He just worked" McGee says in a loud whisper.

"It isn't that big of a deal Timmy." Abby says finishing shutting down all of her machines for the night.

"But Abby, he even started doing Ziva's work." McGee says still trying to prove his point.

"Well duh…" Abby says

"What do you mean "well duh…"?" McGee asks curiously

"He isn't sick Timmy, he is just worried. He is doing Ziva's work so she doesn't when she gets back."

"But Abby, I'm telling you…"

"Telling her what McGee?" Tony asks walking into the room.

"Nothing" McGee says nervously jumping away from Abby.

"Okay then Probie…" Tony says turning to Abby "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" Abby says staring at McGee.

"Um…ya…well I'm going to get going. Bye Abby, Tony" McGee says nervously leaving the room.

"Bye" they both respond

Once the elevator doors close Abbys says "so Tony?"

"Abby, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything"

"This could include lying to Gibbs"

"O Tony…you know I can't lie to him, he reads me like an open book." Abby whines

"For me Abs?" Tony asks flashing a smile

"That charm smile won't work on me Anthony DiNozzo."

"And Ziva?" he asks his smile turning into more of a wince

"What do you need?" Abby asks, all too excited if it means them getting together.

"I need for you to not come over tonight unless I call. I need to talk to her, alone." Tony takes a deep breath "If things go the way I hope I might not call you at all. I am going to try to convince her to take some meds but first I have to convince her that she is perfectly safe with me. And it looks like your wish could be coming true, I am going to tell her everything."

"You should've asked sooner! Of course I will help you!" Abby squeals

"Thanks Abby" Tony says hugging her before walking out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much everyone who has read or read and reviewed! This is the FINAL chapter of this story. I just wanted to say thanks and I hope you enjoy the ending, if you are unsatisfied let me know...we will see what we can do. But I seem to think that this ends it well. Let me know. Thanks again and Enjoy!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Tony gets to Ziva's apartment he walks to her door and knocks.

"Come in" he hears faintly through the door. He opens the door and walks in her apartment straight into the living room where Ziva is sitting with a book. She looks up from the book.

"Hello Tony, I was expecting Abby."

"Abby is coming over later." Tony says moving around the couch sitting at Ziva's feet. "How are you feeling?"

"I am bored, but fine" Ziva says finally putting down the book. "How was work?"

"Boring, lots of paperwork" Tony says looking at Ziva falling into a comfortable silence.

Neither of them felt the need to speak until Ziva shifted on the couch, trying to get more comfortable, flinching from the pain the movement caused. Tony considered momentarily not saying anything, just letting it slide, but quickly decided that this was as good a time as any.

"Ziva will you please take something for the pain?" Tony asks almost begging.

"Why does it matter to you so much Tony? I am the one who is hurting, not you."

"See, you just said it, you're in pain." Tony says softly, finally making eye contact with Ziva. "Please Ziva, nobody is going to think less of you if you take something."

"Tony do not…" Ziva says softly cutting off Tony.

"No Ziva. I don't know how you could say this isn't affecting me. I yelled at Gibbs today!" He pauses watching Ziva try to hide her smirk. "I don't like seeing you this way, pretending nothing happened." Tony stops and takes Ziva's hands "you were shot Zi, I was there and there was nothing…"

"Tony…" Ziva says firmly pulling her hands out of his. "Do not do this Tony" she says warningly. "I know I almost died, but that is an outcome I have learned to live with because of my job. I cannot change who I am and what I believe just because I was shot. To get myself through this I need to feel safe and I need to know I'm alive. And not taking medicine accomplishes those things."

"Damnit Ziva!" Tony all but yells "you are in America now…not Israel. You are here with people who truly care about you." He pauses making sure he has her attention. "Nothing bad is going to happen. We won't let it." He says calming down, the sincerity of what he saying not only in his voice but in his eyes as well "Ziva, you will be safe…I promise."

"How Tony?" she snaps "How can you promise something like that? How can you know nothing is going to happen?"

"I will stay…I will stay and you will be safe." He says trying to assure her, when she doesn't respond he continues "I just wish you trusted me enough to know you will me safe with me. I'm sorry."

"Tony!" Ziva says forcefully "do not…" she stops, taking a deep breath before continuing "do not ever say that I do not trust you. If that is how you really feel then maybe we should not be partners anymore." She stands up, walking towards her room "you can go, Abby will be here soon."

"Ziva…wait" Tony says softly bringing Ziva to a stop but she does not turn around. He stands up walking behind Ziva causing her body to stiffen, but she still doesn't move. He moves his hand up to her good shoulder, she flinches under his touch. The gentleness in his touch shocks her as he pushes her around to face him, her body just inches from his. He moves his hand from her shoulder up to the back of her neck.

"Tony..." Ziva says weakly

"Why did you walk out the other night?"

"What are you talking…"

"Ziva" Tony says cutting her off "why did you leave?"

"I do not know." Ziva says dropping her head looking at the floor.

"Does this scare you as much as it does me?" Tony asks gently moving his hand to her chin, pulling her face up to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva finally asks after trying to process what he asked.

"Whatever is going on with us. I don't know about you but something is different and it scares the hell out of me. I have never felt this, I nearly lost it when I couldn't see you." Ziva opens her mouth to talk but is cut off "I know we are partners and have been for a while, but I have had other partners injured and _never_ felt like this."

"I know" Ziva whispers as Tony takes a step closer.

"Okay, so I promised Abby I would do this…" he says his body stiffening, his voice shaking, trying unsuccessfully to hide his nervousness.

"Tony are you okay?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine…maybe even great. I just need to figure out how to say this. Tony says moving his hand away from her face and back down to his side once he was sure she wasn't going to run. He watched her closely while trying to figure out what to say without completely freaking her out.

"Tony…you could always just try the truth" Ziva says trying to help reassure him.

"Okay, so Abby and I have been talking a little and she made me realize that…wow this is harder than I thought" Tony says sighing, his hands now fidgeting with his shirt. "Ziva, you know we are partners and you are my best friend, but I think…I think that there is something else." He says pausing waiting for a reaction from Ziva who has frozen "and I think that something else has been there for a while we have both been too stubborn to admit it. I think it is time we finally gave it a shot." Tony stops, still staring at Ziva. His hands have stopped fidgeting. He stands there silently for what seemed like forever.

He had just told his friend they thought they were more, and now she stands silent. He finally admits it and now he might get shot down. Nervously he spoke again "Um…Ziva this is where you should probably say something."

This causes Ziva to snap out of her thoughts as she looks up to him. She still does not speak allowing time for to process what he just said, she drops her head back down looking at the floor again. Tony looks around the room deciding to give her a few more minutes then he would quietly leave, they would go back to normal. Partners, and hopefully with a friendship still in tact. As the room remains silent Tony decides he will just leave and call her in the morning.

"Okay, Ziva" Ziva looks up into Tony's eyes, she immediately feels guilty for freezing like she did. "So I'm just gonna go…" Tony says reluctantly turning away to leave. Ziva grabs his wrist and takes a step closer to him. In that moment she decided that maybe it is worth a shot. Tony turned around to face Ziva. She was about to speak when Tony wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

He bent his head down pressing his lips to hers. Ziva's first reaction was to run, this kind of emotion has no place in her. One kiss should not make her feel this way. Tony could feel the tension from her a pulled back leaving his arms wrapped around her waist, grinning as he watched the confused look on her face turn to a slight smile. He moved a hand to her chin tilting her head up to him. He kissed her forehead before he kissed her again. This time Ziva didn't fight it, she allowed herself to sink into him placing her hands on his chest. Ziva finally broke away still looking up at Tony.

"So what now?" Tony asks the grin from earlier even larger than before.

"I do not know…" Ziva replies hesitantly.

"I say we give it a shot, see what happens." Tony says the smile on his face growing as he watches Ziva nod in agreement.

"What about Gibbs?"

"I thought you said what you did was your decision, not his." Tony says laughing when Ziva glares at him "Well I guess we better be good at hiding this." He finishes confidently.

"I am tired…I think I need to sit" Ziva says as Tony leads her over to the couch and sits down next to her. "What time is Abby coming over?" She asks after she gets situated on the couch with her legs thrown over Tony's lap, his hands resting on her legs.

"Well I kind of told Abby that I needed to talk to you and that I would call if this didn't go well. But I can call her if you want."

"No, this is fine" Ziva says sinking down into the couch further, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Ziva, you sleep, we will talk more later." Tony says mindlessly rubbing her legs with his thumbs resting there.

"So we are going to do this?" Ziva asks sleepily.

"Yep, we sure are. Who knows, maybe Abby is right, this could be something good. And we are going to hide it from Gibbs, this should be fun." Tony says laughing a little

"O no! Abby! Tony are we going to tell Abby? And Gibbs will get suspicious when he finds out she did not stay with me, yes?"

"Shh…Ziva, calm down. Abby is going to tell Gibbs she stayed with you. I think we have to tell her. But Ziva right now you just need to sleep, we will figure all of this out later."

"Fine" Ziva says snuggling down into the couch trying to fall asleep.

"I think Abby is right." Tony says matter of factly.

"About what?"

"I think this will be good." Tony says smiling letting the room fall back into a silence.

"I do too." Ziva says quietly a smile on her face as she closes her eyes to go to sleep. Tony leans over kissing her on the forehead.

"I will be right back" Tony says standing up walking to the bathroom.

Ziva grabs her phone off the table next to her sending a quick text message to Abby.

Tony walks into the bathroom pulling his phone out of his pocket also sending a quick text to Abby. He walks back to the couch taking his place back under Ziva's legs. She smiles reaching down to grab his hand before finally falling asleep.

______________________________________________________________

Abby feels her phone vibrate opening it up she sees _2 unread messages_.

The first from Ziva, _Thank you for everything Abby._ Abby smiles not bothering to respond just yet.

She then checks the other message, from Tony, _Thanks Abs, I think you were right. This is going to be really good._


End file.
